Love, Heartbreak and Raindrops
by RoseShine 76
Summary: When high school slacker Jaden Yuki falls in love with new student Jesse Anderson, who shares the same feelings for him and want to be together... But jealous and bitter individuals try to ruin their relationship, they must deal with this & the typical dramas on being a teenager in love... Eventually leading to heartbreak! Rated T for Yaoi & drama, Jaden x Jesse Spiritshipping
1. Chapter 1

**Love, Heartbreak and Raindrops **

_**To all you Spiritshipping lovers out there and the fans of my other strory, here's a treat for ya! A new story I came up with while some other Spiritshipping stories online, I really love this pairing so I just couldn't help myself. Anyway I've rated this story T just to be safe for now, but will see how it goes as it progress, hope you enjoy it...**_

* * *

**Prologue:**

_They say when you find true love, it's a once in lifetime opportunity... Once you have it, you must've let it slip through your fingers... _

_So when two teenage friends find love with each other despite the overwhelming problems they'll face... But will stupid and foolish acts cause hearts to break... Friendships broken... And leave everything in ruin..._

_A typical story of finding love, dealing with the dramas of a relationship, and feeling the despair of heartbreak... A story that can end with love and happiness... Or end with a broken hearts..._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Starting ****with the near End**

It was a cold afternoon over a large city, the skies were grey and the rain was falling for what it seemed like forever. The people walking on the streets were wearing raincoats, using umbrella and running for cover to avoid the wet weather. Cars were driving up and down the roads as people were trying to get to places, on a busy street among the crowds of people a young man was running, no umbrella, no raincoats.

He pushed, dodged and avoided the people as he was rushing somewhere, his eyes were focused straight on, and his breathing was restless and heavy. His hair with two shades of brown was soaked with water, his red jacket; black shirt and jeans were damp by the rain. He kept looking at his watch every 5 seconds, his left hand clenched in a fist holding a parchment of paper.

"**I'm running out of time... I've gotta get the docks before it's too late!'' **he said to himself as his was now sprinting through the crowds of people trying his best not to slip on the wet floor

"**It's almost 3, the ship's gonna leave soon... If don't make there in time... No! I'll make it there in time'' **he continued on as he cut into an alley turning the back ways and corners to avoid the crowds

"**Please, please don't leave yet... I won't let you leave like this! I'll make it up to you no matter what'' **he said looking at his watch, cutting through the corners as he almost reached his destination

As the young teen continued he felt something vibrating in his pocket, while he was still running he reached into his jacket and pulled out the source of vibration, his phone. Someone was ringing him, he pressed the answer button and put the mobile device to his ear while he was still running. His eyes were filled with a mixture of determination, anxiousness, anger and fear.

"**Hello... Is that you Syrus? What is it, were you able to get on his phone?'' **the brunette asked the person on the other end whose name was revealed to be Syrus

"**His phone must be turned off, damn it... Hey, check the time for the ship's timetable again?'' **he said having a conversation with Syrus on the other end

"**Still 3:15 huh? It's about 2:45, I've got fifteen minutes before his boat leaves... Don't worry buddy, I'm almost there'' **he said with a faint smile as was almost out of the back roads leading back into the main roads

"**Alright, let others know where I'm heading... Zane, Alexis and Atticus are heading to the docks as well, hopefully one of us should get there? Okay Syrus, thanks'' **he told Syrus as he hung up the phone putting it back in his jacket pocket as was now back on a busy street

As passed through the people in his sights in the far distance was the city's docks where he could see a large cruise ship. His face had an even more determined expression as ran and ran further trying to make there before time ran out.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

Way back in the city, stuck in a traffic jam, inside a silver four seated sports car was a tall young man with dark blue hair was in the driver's seat, a young woman with long blonde hair in the seat next to him, and in back another tall young man with dark brown hair.

"**Come on, move it already! At this rate will be stuck here for hours, will never make it'' **the young blonde said with an annoyed tone as her head was slightly out the window

"**Calm down Alexis... Were deadlocked, shouting at the cars in front won't speed up traffic...'' **the blue haired driver stated as simply looked on ahead at the traffic

"**Zane's right Lexis... If we don't make it, will just have hope Jaden can get there on time before he leaves'' **the teen at the back said revealing the teen on the run as Jaden

"**I know that but... We just have to make it there before he leaves... Or Jaden will lose him'' **she stated in a tone filled with worry as she looked at the grey skies

"**The lights are green, you too hold on tight!'' **the teen known as Zane said with a serious tone as the traffic cleared he stomped on the gas zooming down the road

"**Zane take it easy! I know were in a rush but take it down a notch? You don't wanna get stopped for speeding'' **the brown haired teen said as he held on to seat as Zane sped down the road

Suddenly Alexis's phone made a pinging noise and then vibrated, she took out to see the screen had a letter icon on it. She had a text message, she then pressed the enter button as the text opened on her phone, and it was a message from Syrus. She waited for the text to load on her screen when finally it read...

_Alexis, it's Syrus_

_I just got off the phone with Jaden, he said almost at the docks _

_But I don't think he's gonna make it._

_Tell my brother to hurry it up! _

_Jesse's boat is boarding in ten minutes and leaves in 25!_

_You guys gotta hurry and get there before it's too late_

* * *

**(Back with Jaden)**

Jaden had now reached the docks, he stopped at the entrance, and he stopped to catch his breath, but then he looked around the area in hopes he would sight this Jesse. Just then he saw the ship, and started running again in the direction on the large sea vessel. He saw people starting to go up the ramp as they stepped onto the ship, he started rapidly looking around for the person he desired.

"**Where are you? You've gotta be here somewhere?'' **he said with a panicked tone looking in all the directions when finally he spotted him

"**Jesse! Jesse wait stop!'' **he shouted as a teenager just about his height with a teal hair, wearing a blue jacket, a lavender shirt which had frilled cuffs on the wrists and black pants, he had bag pack and suitcase with him

"**Jaden...'' **the boy said, his face had a sad expression on it, his emerald eyes met Jaden's brown eyes, the two were locked in each other's eyes, there were in there own world, ignoring the people around them

''**What are you doing here Jaden?'' **the boy asked Jaden who held his knees as he catching breath, his body was wet with sweat and rainwater as Jesse had a plain expression on his face

"**So... You were... Just gonna leave without saying goodbye... Nothing but a note attach to my door, and you were gonna leave us... me'' **Jaden said as he stood up properly he an expression of disappointment

"**There's nothing more to say Jaden... You made it perfectly clear, I didn't want to speak to you... So I just left a note'' **Jesse said looking away from Jaden's face, just the announcement speaker went off

_**Attention, all passengers from the Cruise heading to America will be departing in 20 minutes!**_

_**All passengers please begin boarding, make sure you have your tickets when board the ship**_

"**You know this isn't the best time for this Jaden... I'm sorry but I've gotta go'' **Jesse said as he turned around but suddenly Jaden grabbed his arm slightly pulling him back

"**I ran across the city, in this rain and through crowds of people to make sure I'd get here... Please just hear me out'' **Jaden pleaded with the boy who looked at him and then he sighed a deep breath

"**Fine... 15 minutes then I'm gone'' **Jesse said as turned back round to Jaden who smiled faintly as he let go of Jesse's arm

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of this story, I'll working on the next chapter later on and hopefully be uploaded tonight. Next time will reverse one year back to Jaden and Jesse's first meeting and start and introduction of the story. Please leave your reviews on the chapter and I'll get to them as soon as possible, but now it's too sleep... Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Back to the story's beginning, late as always Jaden**

How did everything turn out so badly...?

How could let everything fall to ruin...?

_I let you down... I broke my promise to you... I hurt you..._

_I don't deserve live for I've done to you... And I can't live without you..._

_If only I could go back and change everything I did wrong..._

* * *

_**11 months earlier...**_

It was clear and grey morning over Domino city, the atmosphere was a late summer, early autumn. It was an early September, students were returning to their schools to start a new semester, the summer vacation had ended and it was back to the books, getting up a 6am, and nagging teachers. On a quiet street a familiar young man with the two shades of brunette hair was running down the road, he was wearing a red and black blazer.

"**Ah man, I'm gonna be late! First day back and I'm gonna get a detention? Just like always'' **the teen said to himself as he zoomed down the road, he looked at his watch as it read 7:55

"**Damn it! The first bell's at 8, I've got five minutes!''** he said as he ran faster, trying to make it time for his first day back to school

"**Domino High just wait, here comes Jaden Yuki!'' **he shouted revealing his name as cut into the corner onto another street as a large building was in the distance

* * *

**(Meanwhile at Domino High)**

The large building which was next a large dome facility and another building on the main side was the one of Domino City's prestige high schools, Domino High! It had best grade average for their students, the school's subject consisted on the standards subjects along with special subject of teaching the game known worldwide as duel monsters to the students. It was Jaden's destination, as he was a student at this school.

All the students were wearing either white or black blazers with red, blue or yellow patterns with skirt or trousers. They were in groups, talking with their friends, socialising, they were all heading into the main building, where all the main subjects were taken. The building on the right was library & cafeteria, & the dome building was a high tech sports facility. By the main gate, a group of four teens were waiting...

The first one was a short young teen boy with big, bright blue hair, he had pale skin, light green eyes and a pair of small glasses that kept falling down onto his nose, he was wearing a small blazer & trousers which was a blue and black colour scheme and blue shoes, and he had a pile of books in his hands.

The second was a much taller and muscular boy, he had mixed race skin, long black dreadlocks & a dinosaur bandana, and his blazer had the yellow pattern on it, and the sleeves were ripped off along with cream trousers, finally he had on a pair of bone earrings and a dinosaur bone necklace and brown shoes.

The third was a tall girl with long dark blonde hair, and dark brown eyes, she had on a white sleeveless blazer and skirt with a blue pattern on them, along with a pair light blue fingerless gloves, and she was wearing a small navy bag pack and light blue boots, her skin was much lighter in comparison the shorter teen.

The fourth was another boy just about the girl's height, he had spiky black hair and black eyes, he was wearing a blazer with black trouser, but no colour as they been painted over in black, he had a pair of grey shoes, he had a long brown bag over his shoulder, his skin was paler than the short boy's.

"**Where is this clown? Why is this slacker always late?'' **the spiky black hair teen said with a angered expression on his face

"**Take it easy Chazz, he'll make it... You know Jaden always comes out ok, besides it's only the first day'' **the blonde told the boy revealed to be named Chazz

"**Yeah, Alexis is right? I'm sure Jaden's practically running down the street or something'' **the short teen with glasses said naming the girl Alexis as they watched on the students enter the building

"**You never doubt the Sarge do you Syrus?'' **the oblivious dino loving teen asked the short teen known as Syrus as he chuckled making Syrus all embarrassed

"**Haha... Ah shucks, you're making blush Hassleberry, thanks'' **Syrus said thanking the tanned teen known as Hassleberry who continued to laugh at him

"**Whatever, the bells gonna start ringing soon, Jaden's got about two minutes'' **Chazz said before he smirked thinking that his friend would be late

"**He'll make it... Just when you think he's gonna fail, he always finds a way'' **Alexis said in a simple as the four waited by the gates for Jaden before time ran out for him, not knowing that he was in the distance

Just about a minute the four heard a loud ringing noise, which was originating from school building, it was the first bell alerting the students it was time to head to their homerooms and begin their first period. Syrus and the others wanted to wait but the teachers were calling everyone inside, they had no choice as they went through the gate and headed into the main building.

* * *

**(Back with Jaden)**

Jaden was halfway down the long stretching road he stopped to catch his breath, suddenly he paused for a moment as he a faint ringing sound in the distance. His eyes widen with panic as he saw afar at the end of long road, the students were all running into the school gates, the bell for first period was ringing. Jaden was late, in a mere second he began running once again...

"**Ah shit! I'm gonna so late, damn it! Crowler's gonna be on my ass today!'' **the brunette hair teen said in a frantic manner as he sprinted down the street

"**I'm gonna make it, I gonna make it, I'm gonna make it!'' **Jaden shouted as he suddenly became breathless, as he was seconds away from gates, almost all the students were already in the building with a few teachers on the school grounds

"**Yes! I'm gonna make it, Today's the day Jaden Yuki makes it...'' **Jaden said in a proud tone with his eyes close when suddenly everything went black, Jaden's proud moment made knock into the gate as it closed

"**Ow... Maybe I shouldn't have closed my eyes... At the last second'' **Jaden muffled with his face still in bars of the gates as he slid down onto the ground

Jaden was unconscious on by the gates, his face was red with the imprint of the bar, and suddenly a teacher saw the incident and rushed over to Jaden. He put the teen over his shoulder and ran into the main building to take Jaden to the school's infirmary.

Minutes later once he got there the nurse cleaned, and bandage the brunette's forehead which was purple with a bruise, the nurse gave the all clear. She gave him a while to relax and then he headed off to his homeroom, he slowly walked down a hallway.

"**Well this is a good way to start the first day back... Getting hit by the gate... A splitting headache... It can't possibly get any worse?'' **Jaden said to himself as he reached a door that read 1-C, he knocked down waiting for a reply

"**Yes, yes, come in!'' **a voice on the other said as Jaden turned the handle and opened door, just then his face went sour with displeasure and annoyance

Standing opposite him was a tall man with a very feminine look, he had long blonde hair bound in a ponytail, wearing very regal version of the school's blazer, along with a pink trousers and boots, and wore crescent shaped earrings. He was holding a book in his hand standing in front of all students in the room who were sitting on rows. He tightly closed the book it as he glared at the teen.

"**Jaden Yuki... First day back and your 45 minutes late to my class, as if I wasn't expecting that'' **the man said as Jaden gave him a 'whatever' look as entered the classroom and walked over to the man

"**Sorry I'm late Mr. Crowler, there was an incid-'' **Jaden was cut off as the man known as Crowler raised his hand in front of Jaden's face disregarding him

"**It's Doctor Crowler to you slacker... And I don't want to hear any excuse you have to say... I got enough of those last year'' **the teacher told Jaden who looked even more annoyed, as he walked Crowler looking for a seat

"**I see your manners or your attendance hasn't improved over the summer... Fine just your seat next to Truesdale at the back'' **Crowler told the brunette whose face perked up as turned to see Syrus, Alexis, Hassleberry and Chazz in rows of seats at the back

Jaden rushed up steps to the second back row and took the vacant seat next to Syrus, the two grinned at each other as Jaden sat down. Alexis and Hassleberry smiled seeing Jaden while Chazz smirked and focused back to the teacher. Crowler sighed and then returned to his book, opening it as he continued his lessons and he then began writing on the large chalkboard behind him...

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed the new chapter, I'll be working on the next one tomorrow. Next time Jaden gets on with his first day back at school, he and his friends return to their usual school routine, and then he meets someone new. Please leave your reviews and I'll update as soon as possible, bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Back at school, the first duel of the term and the first meeting Pt. 1 **

All the students of domino high were now all their homerooms, which were designed, like small lecture halls. There were four levels in each room, and three separate rows on each level, about five students seated a row, so each homeroom held 60 students. Back in Jaden's homeroom, 'Doctor' Crowler had almost finished his lesson, he was the homeroom teacher for Jaden's class, much to the two's dismay.

Crowler taught literature, drama and physics to most of the students, unfortunately for Jaden he would be seeing Crowler in four of his classes as well as his homeroom. Right now he was concluding his literature lesson, the class was learning Shakespeare for the first term of their semester. Crowler had just finished writing some homework for the class, as everyone was copying it down...

"**Alright students once you've finished down the homework for tomorrow, pack away your equipment and I will dismiss you'' **Crowler said in a regal tone as he stood in front of the students

"**Remember I want a four page essay on a Shakespeare play of the four we examined today'' **Crowler added as all the students stood packing away their things

"**And I expect ****ALL**** of you to hand in this essay on time, first thing tomorrow'' **the old teacher added as he looked at Jaden who had oblivious expression on his face

Just then the bell rang and everyone stormed out of the class room, the noise symbolized the recess break before the next period. All the students had filled the hallways on each floor, Jaden had stormed out of the room as he raised his arms high up yawning with his friends behind him.

"**Man that was so exhausting... Man Crowler may be annoying, but his lessons are good for one thing...'' **the brunette teen said with smile as Syrus and Alexis looked at him in confusion

"**What's that Jay? I thought you hated Crowler and his lessons...'' **Syrus asked his friend wondering what the one thing about Crowler's lessons that Jaden liked

"**His lectures put me straight to sleep, I get to catch up on the sleep I missed'' **Jaden said with a grin as Syrus and Hassleberry laughed at his statement, while Alexis smiled faintly and Chazz had a disappointment look

"**Well Jaden with that attitude, your grades with Crowler you always stay the same'' **Alexis as everyone but Chazz laughed at Jaden who looked embarrassed

"**Anyway, enough jokes, let's go... My brother and the others are probably waiting for us by the ponds'' **Syrus pointing in the direction of the main door at the end of the hallway

"**Hey there probably duelling there aren't they? Then let's go already!'' **Jaden shouted as he ran pass the students and headed for the main door with the others following

"**I think duelling the only Jaden looks forward to school...'' **Alexis as they followed outside onto the school grounds were the students were socialising

"**Well I know one other subject the Sarge likes'' **Hassleberry said referring to Jaden as the 'Sarge' as Alexis and Syrus looked at him with curiosity

"**Oh yeah, what's that Hassleberry?'' **the blue haired teen asked his friend wondering what subject he was referring to while Hassleberry had a huge grin on his face

"**Lunch of course, the way the Sarge scoffs down food at the cafeteria'' **Hassleberry said as Syrus and Alexis laughed along with him, Chazz smirked at his statement

* * *

Hassleberry and Syrus continued to make jokes about Jaden's attitude towards school, while Jaden remained oblivious to their jokes. About five minutes later Jaden and the others came across a crowd of students chanting are cheering and in middle they could see two strange monsters facing each other.

"**There's a duel going on over there! Hey Syrus, isn't a cyber dragon on the left'' **Jaden said pointing to the monster on the left which was a metallic like dragon

"**Hey yeah, that's one of my brother's monsters... He must be duelling'' **Syrus said as they moved into the crowd to get better look, once they made it to the front they saw a tall teen with teal coloured hair, wearing a white blazer with blue pattern standing beside the cyber dragon, he had a strange device on his arm

"**Yep, that's Zane alright... So who's he duelling anyway?'' **Jaden said as he and Syrus looked to the right to see a another tall teen with dark brown hair wearing the same uniform as Zane, with a giant black dragon with red eyes floating above him

"**Hey that's Atticus, I recognised his Red-eyes black dragon anywhere'' **Syrus said as they looked at the teen who was smirking at Zane who had a plain expression on his

"**So... It's my brother duelling against yours, huh Syrus'' **Alexis said as she was now standing beside Syrus and Jaden with Chazz and Hassleberry standing behind him

"**Yeah I guess so, those two are some of best duellist in the school, probably in the whole city'' **Syrus said as they continued to watch the duel, Jaden had such a happy look on his face, duel monsters was the one thing he loved the most

"**Well Zane and my brother are of the most high ranked duellist here, along with me, Jaden, Chazz, yourself, Bastion and Hassleberry'' **Alexis said revealing her and others and another one of their friends as some of the best duellist in their city as they had taken part in many tournament over the last few years

"**Yeah well I'm still a better duellist than all of you, especially you Jaden'' **Chazz said in a proud and somewhat arrogant tone as Jaden simply smiled at him taking your offence to Chazz's words

"**Oh yeah, if that's true then why are ranked under Jaden'' **Syrus said jokingly as Chazz jerked and then glared at Syrus in response to his words

"**Numbers don't mean anything! I'm still the top duellist there is, remember that Syrus!'' **Chazz said in retaliation of Syrus's comment as Jaden laughed

"**Anyway whose winning this duel?'' **Jaden asked looking at both teens standing beside their dragon monsters, each holding about four cards in their hands

"**So far Zane ahead with 2500 life points, while Atticus only has 1500 life points left...'' **a voice said as Jaden heard someone as he looked around

''**However the Red-eyes black dragon is stronger than the Cyber dragon with it having 2400 attack points and the other having 2100'' **the familiar voice continued as Jaden looked to the right to see a teen about his height with neat black hair, cream skin and wearing a yellow and black blazer

"**Hey Bastion! Long time no see pal, so you're here watching the duel too?'' **Jaden greeting his friend who smiled at him as they continued to watch the duel

"**Of course I would've been surprised if your weren't here watching the first duel of the first day back'' **Bastion said as Jaden had a huge grin on his face

Back in the duel Zane had his hand two more cyber dragons cards, a power bond card and a du-fusion card. While Atticus had a life tribute and a negate attack cards and a megamorph card, the duel could either way for the top duellist. The question was who would make the first move, Atticus looked confident as did Zane, and just then the brown haired teen drew a new card and smiled.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

**Hey hoped you liked the new chapter, just finished it really... Actually this chapter was going to be much longer but I decided to split it into two parts. So the other half I write so far I added it to chapter 4 which should be done later today actually. In the next chapter Jaden's first day ends terrible but a silver lining appears through a rainy day on his way back, please leave your reviews and I promise by tonight the new chapter will be done.**

**Bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Back at school, the first duel of the term and the first meeting Pt. 2**

"**Now I sacrifice my red-eyes black dragon on the field to summon the Red-eyes darkness dragon!'' **the dark brown haired teen said as his dragon vanished from his side in replace of a large dragon with rubies embedded into its armoured skin

"**Next I activated the darkness dragon's ability, for every dragon in my graveyard he gets 300 attack points, with the red-eyes black chick and dragon there, the darkness dragon has 3000 points, then I activate two spell cards life tribute and megamorph!'' **Atticus said revealing two cards in hand and placing them in two slots in his device

"**Good move... by that estimate your darkness dragon has about 8000 attack points, then I guess it's my turn'' **Zane said as placed one of his cards in a slot on his device

"**I activate the spell card power bond and with it I'll fuse the cyber dragons in my hand and the one of the field to create the mighty Cyber End dragon!'' **Zane said as three cyber dragons were now on his side and in flash of light the three had become one metallic dragon with three heads

"**Of course, you'd summoned your star monster to try and finish me off...'' **Atticus said with a smile as Zane smiled at him as well as they were both at dilemma

"**Whoa awesome... They both powerful monsters on their sides of the fields, and they both 8000 thousand attack points so this looks like it could end in a tie?'' **Jaden said with a passionate smile as Bastion looked at him and then back at the duel

"**Yes, thanks to power bond the Cyber End dragon's attack points are doubled... However if Zane doesn't attack before the next turn, he loses life points equal to the dragon's original attack points'' **Bastion said revealing the down side for using the spell card power bond in a duel

"**Bastion's right... With that Zane has no choice but to attack right now, resulting in both monsters being destroyed and no one losing any life points'' **Alexis said revealing that this move in the duel would have no outcome with both duellist losing their most powerful monsters

"**Now Cyber End dragon, attack the red-eyes darkness dragon!'' **Zane shouted at his monster charged the darkness dragon which resulted in red eyes charging at the cyber end dragon

In a blinding light both dragons were destroyed by each other with neither Zane nor Atticus taking any damage. The dust cleared and both teens drew another card in their hands, Zane smirked at the card he drew and Atticus smiled. But before they could activate their cards a familiar ringing noise were heard, it was the bell which meant it was time for the next subject.

With that Atticus and Zane deactivated their devices thereby ending the duel, the crowd moaned and awe as all the students headed to their lessons. Zane and Atticus simply smiled at each other as they Jaden and the others as the crowd had left. The two walked over to their friends and siblings both had normal expression on their faces.

"**Wow that was an amazing duel big brother... It's too bad there wasn't enough time to probably end the duel'' **Syrus said to his older brother who patted Syrus's head who smiled

"**Yeah, after those two turns... the duel could have gone anyway, so what cards did you draw?'' **Jaden asked with curiosity wondering what cards the two drew before the bell rang

"**Well with the card I drew, I would have won the duel beating Zane in a flash!'' **Atticus said as he pulled out his last card as monster reborn

"**Monster reborn... With that card you would've bought back the red-eyes darkness dragon and with the 2 dragons in your graveyard it would have 3000 attack points'' **Bastion said as Atticus smirked while Zane smiled at this

"**Why are you smiling Zane? What was your last card?'' **Alexis asked her friend who revealed his card to also be monster reborn, as Atticus facial expression changed

"**Hey with that card you could've bring back your Cyber End dragon and beaten Atticus'' **Jaden said as Atticus had an embarrassed look on his face with Zane smirking

"**Oh well, I guess you were saved by the bell Atticus!'' **Jaden added as everyone laughed at Jaden's joke including Atticus, and with that the gang headed back inside for their next lesson

* * *

**(Later on)**

Jaden's first day back went like any old day at school, had a chemistry lesson with Syrus and Alexis, then he had lunch with everyone, and as usual he devoured everything in second and then tried to take the others food. Then he had a mathematics class with Bastion, Chazz and Syrus, and finally it was the end of the first day, the final bell rang throughout the school. All the students in Jaden's class had gathered up their stuff and rushed out their classroom, Jaden was the last one out of room with Syrus behind him.

"**Oh yeah, first's day over! Now it's time to throw down and gets some duelling on!'' **Jaden said raising his arms in the air with sheer joy that the day was over

"**Yeah I guess so, but remember Jaden, we have to finish Crowler's homework for tomorrow'' **Syrus said which slightly brought Jaden's mood down

"**Ah don't remind me Sy... The last thing I want on my mind is everything related to Crowler'' **Jaden said addressing Syrus by his nickname

"**Jaden you don't wanna get low grades like last year... If you get the same grades again you'll have to re-take the grade again'' **Syrus added which made Jaden's mood lower even more

"**Ah you sound just like Yubel... Alright, just let me have two duels and then we can do some studying'' **Jaden said naming someone and trying to bargain with his friend

"**Alright then Jay, it's a deal...'' **Syrus said as he and Jaden high fived as they went over to their lockers and packed their bags and headed down the hallway

"**Hey, where did Bastion and Chazz head off to?'' **Jaden asked as he and Syrus looked around the crowd of kids searching for their friends

"**I think Chazz went to go and meet Alexis and Atticus, and... There's Bastion over there by his locker'' **Syrus said pointing over to their friend

"**Hey Bastion! Come on, were heading over to the park to duel!'' **Jaden shouted to his friend who smiled at him before closing his locker and walking over to the pair

"**Sorry I was just picking some of my equations for my advanced mathematics class'' **Bastion said as Jaden yawned at his statement as he wasn't interested

"**Yeah yeah whatever, the sooner we get outta here the sooner I don't have to hear any school related subject'' **Jaden said with his hands at the back of his head as stepped back as he bumped into something

Suddenly Jaden heard a person scream before a loud falling sound as he turned around to papers and books on the edge by a staircase. Someone had fallen down the stairs, Jaden had shocked look on his as he called out to the person who had painful fallen down the case of stairs.

"**Oh man, hey are you alright down there! Say something!'' **Jaden shouted out to the unknown person as ran down the step to help the person, Bastion and Syrus looked down at the pile of papers and books

"**Huh? Aren't these literature essays...? A book on Shakespe... Oh no'' **Syrus said holding the book and papers in his hand realising who had fallen down the stairs

"**Syrus, what's wrong? Why do you look so scared?'' **Bastion asked Syrus as the blue hair rushed after Jaden with him following, when they reached him they saw Jaden's face had turn white

"**What's wrong Jaden? What happened?'' **Bastion asked the brunette before looking over to see a man getting up to his feet, he was wearing a familiar regal outfit, and unfortunate blonde hair

"**Doc... Doctor Crowler... Ah man'' **Jaden said in a tone of complete of displeasure and shock as Crowler got up holding his back and then head in pain as he turned to see Jaden and his friends

"**Jaden... Yuki... End of the day I thought: **_**Hmm, a whole day and Jaden Yuki hasn't caused me the slightest bit of agony... **_**But of course it was too good to be true!'' **the slightly injured teacher shouted as Jaden looked in fear realising what was going to happening next

"**Umm... Here's your papers and book Doctor Crowler...'' **Syrus nervously said handing Crowler back his documents to who snatched out of the teen's hand

"**THANK YOU Syrus... Now then I suggest you head off home while I'm in less angered mood...'' **Crowler said as the three paused for a second before heading back up the stairs

"**Not you Jaden! Syrus and Bastion can go... For being careless and nearly damaging my perfect face... You can have an hour's detention'' **Crowler said as Jaden turned to look at him with anger and shock

"**Oh what! That's not fair Crowler! Guys help me out...'' **Jaden to see both his friends gone then he looked back the angered teacher as he had a sweat drop and then sighed

"**Ah let's just go to detention...'' **Jaden said in a defeated tone as went back up the stairs with Crowler following as they headed to his classroom

What was going good for Jaden ended bad, first Crowler scolded Jaden for ten minutes going on and on about the troubles he causes him. Then he made him write a thousand times: _I must not disobey Doctor Crowler, I must not be late for Doctor Crowler's lessons, and most of all I most not injure Doctor Crowler's body._ Next to be more degrading he made Jaden clean the homeroom and hallways in a cleaner's uniform, and finally Jaden had sort all the papers that Crowler from his class he had graded over the day, all 550 of them.

* * *

**(1 hour later)**

It was about 4:30, the skies over Domino city were grey, and the low sound of thunder cracking could be heard within the clouds. The winds blew heavy over the area, the weather was changing as a storm was approaching, back at the school which was practically empty with a handful of teachers a few students doing after school work. In his homeroom Crowler was reading a book on Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet with Jaden was writing more lines for the teacher...

"**Ah I always enjoy reading Shakespeare's work, it such a joyful piece of literature...'' **Crowler said to himself as he looked at the clock to see it had been an hour

"**Well it appears that our time is up Jaden... Give me your lines and then you can go'' **Crowler said to Jaden who had exhausted look on his face as slowly stood up

"**Here are your lines Doctor Crowler...'' **Jaden sighed as he placed the papers on Crowler's desk he looked so defeated and he had missed the duels at the park and was just tired

"**Good, I hoped you learned your lesson Jaden... And make sure it doesn't happening again and that you're on time tomorrow morning'' **Crowler added in stern tone as Jaden rolled his eyes in annoyance

"**Yeah I'm sorry Doctor Crowler, It won't happen again...'' **Jaden said in a tired tone as Crowler nodded and then the brunette teen left his room

"**Wow... What a pain in ass... Waste of time as usual'' **Jaden said to himself as walked down an empty hallway as he sighed in disappointment before going through the main door outside

Jaden had exited the main building, walked through the school grounds and was off the school building. He slowly walked down the long road looking depressed, he paused for a moment and then grabbed his phone. He pressed a few buttons on the device and then pressed a mail icon to send a text; he was sending a message to Syrus, he starting typing as he walked down the road.

_**Hey Syrus, it's Jaden **_

_**Sorry about missing the duels with you and Bastion that arse Crowler ruined everything**_

_**Where are you right now? Come round mine's later so we can do this homework.**_

_**Text me when you get this Sy**_

Jaden put the phone back in his pocket and continued to walk down the street for a good ten minutes, he had such a depressed look on his face. He was slightly looking down on the familiar road, Jaden's house was almost on the other side of town but halfway there was a bus that could take him the rest of the way. All the teen wanted to do was to go home and sleep, today was tiring as is it without Crowler having a go at Jaden.

"**Man this is gonna be just swell... First Crowler ruins my afternoon, and then I missed the duel with my pals. And when I get come I'm gonna have to hear an earful from Yubel'' **the teen said in a sad and angered tone

"**Great way to end the first day back... Can this day get away worse?'' **Jaden asked himself as he looked into the grey skies when suddenly he felt something wet drop on his face

"**Huh? What the...? Water, is it... Is it raining?'' **Jaden asked as felt another couple of drops of water fall on his face, and then his eyes widen as he started running

"**Me and my big mouth! As if things weren't bad enough?'' **he said as in mere seconds endless rain began to fall from the dark grey skies as Jaden down the road using his arm to cover his head

Jaden continued to run down the long street trying to get somewhere dry, the closest place would be the bus stop which had a shelter roof. Unfortunately the day was getting worse, there was a bus every hour and it would arrive any minute. If Jaden missed this bus he would have to wait another hour for next one.

"**Gotta get to that bus stop! Gotta move quickly! Hey what's the time anyway?'' **the teen asked himself as checked the time on his watch as it read 4:50pm

"**Shit! The bus is in 10 minutes, I've gotta move before I miss it'' **Jaden said now sprinting down the roads, cutting through the corners as he tried to make there in time

* * *

**(Meanwhile at the bus stop)**

About five minutes away from where Jaden was running on a quiet road now wet with the still falling rain a young man was sitting at the bus stop where the brunette was headed. He had blue teal hair and emerald eyes that were half opened, he was a lavender shirt under a dark blue jacket and jeans, and brown boots. He was reading a book, then he started looking around, waiting for the bus to arrive.

"**Hmm... Where's the bus? They said it arrives every hour and it's nearly 5 o clock'' **the young man said looking at his watch checking the time

"**This rain came out of nowhere as well... Well it was lucky I found the bus stop before the rain can down'' **he told himself watching the rain fall, suddenly he heard a faint noise at looked at the end of the road

"**Ah there's the bus? Right on time too, it's 5 now...'' **the teen said as he stood up from the chair on the bus stop as the large transport vehicle arrived at the bus stop

* * *

**(Jaden's POV)**

_**I'm almost at the bus stop, yes I can see the stop and the bus...**_

_**Wait the bus! Ah man, gotta run, gotta move, gotta run!**_

_**I can't miss this bus and stay in this weather?**_

"**Please don't leave yet? Please don't leave yet?'' **I kept telling myself as ran faster and faster, the floor was wet and I almost slipped but I getting closer and closer

_I was about 40 seconds away from the bus when I could its doors opening as I saw someone walking onto the bus. There was only that person, if they got on the bus that was it? I just started to shout and wave hoping to get the person's attention, my legs were killing me and I felt like I was gonna pass out..._

* * *

**(Boy's POV)**

_I held my book tightly as I started to walk up the step onto the bus, I greeted the driver and saw there was a couple of people on the before. Then he went into my pocket to take out the bus pass my mom gave me earlier for the bus, there was couple of things in my pocket..._

"**Sorry about that, just gimme a second'' **I told the driver who simple smiled and nodded, then i felt the card shape and pulled the pass out, just then I heard something

"**Heeeeyy! Stop, wait for me! One more passenger! Wait!'' **a voice shouted as I looked around, it sounded afar, then he back down the step and poked my head out the open doors

"**Hey buddy, don't let the bus leave! Please!'' **the voice said as I saw a guy running towards the bus, was waving frantically, he was a couple feet away when he suddenly lost his footing and fell onto the ground

"**Oh my god!'' **I said as rushed off the bus and ran over to the guy to see if he was okay

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

The blue haired teen had jumped off the bus and ran over to Jaden who had fallen over, the driver wondered was going on so quickly turned off the engine. He got off his seat and told the handful of passengers to wait a moment and he slowly followed Jesse off the bus. Meanwhile Jaden started to get up when he felt someone place their arms on him, and then he heard a voice...

"**Hey are you alright? You look like you took a nasty fall'' **the voice asked Jaden whose eyes were really half open, the voice sound tender and worried

"**Ah... Yeah... I'm fine I guess you don't have to...'' **Jaden was cut off when he looked at the blue haired teen, he suddenly lost his words as started into a pair of emerald eyes

"**Huh? What's wrong are you okay? Did you hit your head or something?'' **the boy asked him but Jaden was left mouth opened as he stared deeply at the boy, just then the driver arrived

"**What happened over here, are you okay young man?'' **the old driver asked the blue haired teen who looked at him and then back at Jaden

"**I'm okay sir, I think he's hurt... He slipped trying to catch the bus I guess'' **the blue hair said as put Jaden's arm around his neck and helped him up while Jaden was still looking at him

"**Well... He doesn't look that bad... Come on then, let's put him on the bus'' **the driver as he placed his hand on Jaden's back as he and the boy helped Jaden onto the bus

Once on the bus the blue haired teen had put Jaden on a seat and sat next to him, while the driver got back into his seat closed the doors and started up the engine. In just a couple of minutes the bus had started moving as it drove down the wet road as the rain continued to fall. About five minutes had passed and the young man was trying to get Jaden's attention, who finally snapped on his daydream.

"**Oh good, you finally snapped out of your trance, I was worried for a minute...'' **the teen said smiling at Jaden who was holding his head

"**Yeah... Sorry about that, I guess I got carried away trying to get the bus'' **Jaden said rubbing his head with a grin on his face as the blue haired boy smiled at him still

"**Thanks by the way... If you hadn't come and checked on me I would've missed the bus'' **Jaden added as was about to introduce himself when suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his head

"**What's wrong, are you okay... You're... You're bleeding'' **the teen told Jaden he touched his forehead and looked at his fingers to see faint droplets of blood

"**Hold on, just gimme me a sec... I know I've one in here somewhere?'' **the boy said as he searched himself looking for something, when he felt something in his jacket pocket and took out piece of cloth

"**Now just hold still...'' **he added as he place one hand on Jaden's face and with cloth in the over started to wipe the blood off Jaden's forehead and slightly press down on the wound, as Jaden hissed in pain

"**Ouch! Ow! Hey you don't have to... Ow!'' **Jaden said as each time the boy wiped the wound a sting of pain went through his head

"**Just relax, I'm almost done...'' **he said in a gentle tone as Jaden looked at him again, his were focused on Jaden's wound so he didn't notice him

"**Alright then... All done'' **he said as finished wiping all the blood off the brunette's forehead, Jaden started to blush a faint pink as was about to say something he felt the bus stop

"**Oh, I guess this is my stop... Well I'll see around then, try not to run in the rain again'' **the boy said as he got up from his seat with Jaden still looking like he was in a daydream

Jaden watched the boy walk away from him and then reach the small steps as the automatic doors opened as he started to walk off the bus. Suddenly out of nowhere Jaden stood up from his seat and began to say something, and then he just shouted out...

"**My name's Jaden!'' **he blurted out with his eyes closed as the people on the name looked confused and so did the boy he was halfway off the bus, then he smiled at the Jaden

"**Well nice to have met you Jaden... I'm Jesse, I'll see you later'' **the boy revealing his name as he smiled before getting off the bus as the doors closed behind him and the transport started to drive

"**Bye... Jesse...'' **that's all Jaden could say as he sat back down on his seat looking out the window as he saw Jesse walk from the bus and heading towards a street of houses

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

**Evening all hoped you enjoyed the chapter, longest one I done so far, I need to rest for a while. I'll be working on the new chapter maybe tomorrow or Sunday, next time Jaden's feelings and emotions begin to change as he meets Jesse again as the new student at Domino high. Please leave your reviews for this chapter and I'll update soon, Bye for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Remembering a troubled time, a new face at Domino High Pt. 1**

It was still raining over Domino city, Jaden had been riding on the bus for about half an hour, he mind was in a dizzy state as he was still thinking about that boy he met. Jesse was his name, there was something about him that Jaden couldn't get of his head, kinda like seeing a single ray of light in the darkness.

He was still in weird way he almost missed his stop, but he snapped of it and reached his destination, he got off bus thanking the driver for earlier and headed down a familiar road. He continued walking down the street until he came into a traditional Japanese suburban area, this is was where Jaden lived.

"**Man, I'm really tired... Hopefully Yubel will be out, if not I'm screwed...'' **Jaden said to himself slightly yawning with tired eyes as he mentioned this 'Yubel' person

"**Well Syrus won't show up for about another hour or so... So I can probably get some sleep for a bit'' **he added as he came a simple two-story house, with a front garden and short fence

"**Hmmm... Seems pretty quiet enough...'' **Jaden said as he walked up to the front porch and then took out his keys and started to unlock the door and slowly opened it and entered his home

Jaden closed the door behind him as he stood in a familiar hallway, there were a few paintings and pictures on the walls. There were also three doorways and a staircase, the closest door was the bathroom, the next was living room and the last was the kitchen. Jaden took off his shoes and left them by the door as he headed upstairs, and at the top the stairs he was met by a tall figure.

"**Oh well look whose here! And what time do you call this Jaden?!'' **the person spoke as Jaden saw a woman in her mid 20s with long, tall purple hair with white streaks, she had one blue eye, one orange and fair skin, wearing a black jumper and long skirt

"**Haha... Hey there Yubel, look I'm really sorry that I'm late, but you see Crowler kept me for detention and I...'' **Jaden was cut off when the women revealed as Yubel was now in front of him

"**My god, the first day back and you got a detention... What am I gonna do with you little brother'' **she said in an angered tone as she sighed while Jaden looked like a child who had done wrong

"**Hey it wasn't my fault at all? Crowler's the one with the problem! That jackass and his...'' **Jaden was cut off again as he suddenly slapped across the face by Yubel

"**I don't wanna here that kind of language Jaden... Especially about your teachers young man'' **she said scolding her younger brother who had a 'whatever' look on his face

"**And don't you even dare give me that look or there's another slap coming your way'' **she added as Jaden gave her a look and she gave a look as well as step aside letting Jaden go upstairs while went downstairs

Upstairs Jaden was in another hallway with three doors, the teen headed over the last door as he opened the door entering his bedroom. Jaden had a very large bedroom all for himself, the walls and curtains were a dark red, he had a few posters on one wall with the images of some kind of superhero like duel monsters.

Beside him was his closet, on the other side of his room was a very large double bed & next to it a small cabinet with an alarm clock and photograph. The image contained a young Jaden who looked around 4, next to him was Yubel who looked about 10 and behind them were two adults, probably their parents.

"**Ah home sweet home... Good to be back in my relax zone'' **Jaden said to himself as he slowly walked over to his luxury bed, once he stopped at his mattress he suddenly crashed onto his bed

"**Hi mom... Hey dad... Alright, I've got about 40 minutes until Syrus shows up... So that's how long I have to sleep'' **the teen yawned as he looked the portrait of his family as he started to close his eyes

"**Today has been... Shit... Well, except... That guy... Jesse... Something about him was really... Familiar...'' **Jaden said between yawns as he started to think about Jesse again as he was drifting off into his sleep

"**I really... Hope I see you again... Jesse...'' **Jaden quietly said as he finally drifted into his sleep lost in his dreams, his hand was slightly placed on his photo

* * *

**(Later on back downstairs)**

Jaden's sister was in the kitchen, she had been preparing a dinner for herself and your younger brother. Yubel was actually Jaden's adopted sister, before he was born his parents adopted Yubel from an orphanage and then a couple of years later Jaden was born. Yubel was also Jaden's guardian, however unfortunately their parents died six years ago making Yubel and Jaden orphans.

It was hard on Yubel as she was already an orphan before Jaden's parents adopted her, but it was even harder on Jaden as he was so young when he lost them. Yubel took care of Jaden, she really loved him and she promised their parents that she would protect him and guide him. It wasn't easy for the two, growing up without their parents, but they were able to live normal lives.

"**The first day back Jaden... I really thought he'd learn his lesson after last year...'' **Yubel sighed as she was chopping up some vegetables looking out the window opposite her

"**Jaden's nearly 16, he needs to be more responsible... What happens when goes on to university or moves on... I won't always be here to guide him'' **she said to herself as she watched the rain slowly fall looking sad

"**At this rate with his grades, attendance and maturity, he won't get very far... But it doesn't matter, I have faith in Jaden's ability... He'll do great, I know it'' **she said with a faint smile as she continued with dinner

"**Besides, he has his friends to help him too... With Syrus and the others, I'm confident Jaden will always succeed in life'' **She said smiling even brightly, suddenly she heard the door knocking

"**Huh? Who could that be, I'm not expecting anyone?'' **the young adult said as put her cooking on hold and headed to the front door, she reached the door and then opened it revealing Syrus with an umbrella

"**Oh Syrus it's you, good evening to you. What brings here?'' **Yubel said greeting Syrus as she led him inside closing the door behind, Syrus put his umbrella by the shoes

"**Hey Yubel, Jaden texted me earlier to come over so we can do some studying'' **Syrus said as he took off his shoes and left them by the door with other shoes

"**Oh alright that sounds like the best thing right now, I don't want my little brother to fall behind in his work.**

**You are such a good friend Syrus'' **Yubel said with a smile which made Syrus blush with embarrassment

"**Haha... Ah geez thanks, but to be honest I wouldn't have any confidence if it wasn't for Jaden'' **Syrus said remembering all the times Jaden gave him confidence in duelling and live

"**That's so sweet... Well, you just go into the living room and make yourself at home and I'll get Jaden'' **Yubel said as Syrus went into the living room as she went upstairs to get Jaden

Back upstairs Jaden was fast asleep in his room, snoring loudly as he was spread out all over his bed. Yubel gently knocked the door before entering the bedroom, she walked over to her sleeping brother and gently shrugged him. Jaden mumbled and start moving around, he was having a dream or some kind as Yubel was trying to wake him up, but he wasn't waking up...

* * *

**(Inside Jaden's dream)**

_It was raining over a cemetery, a few people were gathered in a church, and all were wearing black. A few were crying, weeping in front of a pair of black coffins, in the front row was a young Jaden and Yubel. Suddenly the scene changes as the people were gathered outside as the undertakers were lowering the coffins._

_Another scene change as the young brunette was running away from the scene, he could hear ghostly voices of sorrow and pain. He cried calling out for his mommy and daddy, then the scene changed again with Jaden was sitting by a tree still crying as the rain fell. Just then an unseen boy about his age stood in front of him..._

_**What's wrong...? Why are you crying kid...?**_

_Jaden looked up to see the boy faintly smiling, just then the boy hugged him tightly as the rain fell over them..._

* * *

**(Back in reality)**

Jaden was tossing and turning in his sleep, sweating rapidly as Yubel looked worried as she shook him trying to snap him out his nightmare. Suddenly Jaden jumped up out of his sleep as he sat up as Yubel stepped back looking at him with a concerned look. Jaden was slightly heavy as he looked at his sister, he had a few drops of cold sweat running down his head.

"**Jaden are you alright? You scared me there for a minute...'' **Yubel said sighing with relief placing her hand on Jaden's shoulder, the brunette looked at her in a dazed state

"**I'm... I'm alright Yubel... It just a... Just a nightmare...'' **Jaden said in a tired tone as he placed his hand on his chest as he felt his heart beating rapidly

"**What is about them...? Mom and Dad... weren't you?'' **she asked looking at his family photo as she sat on the bed beside him as she then took the photograph up

"**Yeah... I was... I was remembering the funeral...'' **Jaden said with his hands on his knees as the two siblings looked at their family photo, they smiled faintly

"**It's been a while you had a nightmare about them... Years really, the last time you had one it was 3 years ago'' **Yubel said looking at the bedroom ceiling as Jaden's eyes were focused on the photo

"**Yeah... Only this time, something... Something was different, I saw... I can't remember'' **Jaden said trying to remember as he held his head

"**Don't worry about it Jaden, I'm sure it's nothing... Now come on, Syrus just got here. He's waiting downstairs to study with you'' **Yubel said getting off Jaden's bed as the brunette jumped up

"**Oh Syrus, I completely forgot about him... Well I'd better go down and check on him'' **Jaden said with a huge grin as he rushed out of his bedroom with Yubel following

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the new chapter, I'll to work on the next one in the week, in the next chapter Jaden meets Jesse again as the new student at his school, and Jaden begins to develop strange feelings for the boy, and begins to realises that he and Jesse have met before years ago. Please leave your review and I'll update as soon as possible, Bye for now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Remembering a troubled time, a new face at Domino High Pt. 2**

It had been about an hour since Jaden woke up from his strange nightmare, the young teen had been doing his literature homework with his best friend. Jaden was trying hard to focus but this work but he wasn't interested in this, all Jaden was truly passionate about duel monsters, he was a more laidback person. But he didn't want to fail or come out with low grades again, he wanted to make his friends, Yubel and parents proud.

The two friends were in the living room sitting on the floor surrounded by text and note books, they had writing been their essays for Crowler's class. Syrus was just a page away from finishing while Jaden still needed to do three more pages of writing, the brunette yawned with boredom while Syrus sighed at him. Just then Yubel entered the room with a tray of snacks for the boys, Jaden's expression changed as he started writing...

"**It's nice to see you two working hard and studying, here you go'' **Yubel said as she placed the tray beside them as Jaden quickly grabbed some of the delicious contents and started scoffing it down

"**Mhmm... Thanks a lot Sis'' **Jaden said smiling with his face stuffed with food as Syrus took something off the tray before Jaden could devour everything

"**Thank you very much Yubel, this tastes really good'' **Syrus said taking a bite out of a rice ball in his palm, as Yubel smiled at the boys, then she turned her attention their books

"**So what are you guys working on anyway?'' **Yubel asked as knelt down to get a closer look at what her brother and his friend was working on

"**Oh it's our literature assignment, we have to write a four page detailed essay on one of the Shakespeare's plays we learned today'' **Syrus answered Jaden's sister as she took up one of their study books

"**That sounds interesting, so what play are you two writing about?'' **she asked the two boys wanting to know what Shakespearean plays they were writing about

"**Umm... I'm doing Romeo and Juliet, and I think Syrus is doing Hamlet'' **Jaden answered with food still in his mouth as he showed his sister his essay so far as she took a look at it

"**Oh this looks good Jaden, so you have about three pages left, what about you Syrus?'' **Yubel asked Syrus who showed her what he had done so far

"**Well your nearly finished Syrus, Jaden you need speed up with your one'' **Yubel said slightly scolding Jaden as Syrus smiled as Jaden had an embarrassed look

The evening continued on, after he finished his essay, Syrus helped Jaden complete his essay, though with Jaden's lack of interest and his resentment towards Doctor Crowler... It took them all night to finish the four page essay, but eventually it was completed, both boys were exhausted from doing their work. So Yubel suggested that Syrus stay over the night, that way Jaden wouldn't be late for school again.

Syrus crashed on the Jaden's bedroom floor with a pillow and a sleeping bag and Jaden was back in his large bed, the two were already asleep. The short blue haired teen's pillow was over his ears as Jaden was snoring making the loudest sound as possible, the brunette was sleeping much better than he was earlier. The night sky was clouded and bathed in stars with the moon shining over Domino City as the first day had ended.

* * *

**(The next morning)**

Once again it was another autumn morning over Domino City, the skies filled with the same grey clouds as rain was soon to follow. It was about 7:50 in the morning as Jaden and Syrus were running down a familiar road with their high school at the end of that road. Even with Syrus making sure Jaden got up on time there were still running late, it was almost time for the first bell.

"**Ah man were gonna be late, I can't believe you Jaden, you wouldn't wake up it was like you were drugged or something?'' **Syrus said frantically running along with Jaden

"**Hey I'm heavy sleeper, it's not my fault that we were up all night doing Crowler's work'' **Jaden said to his friend as there halfway on the road

"**Jaden at this will both get a detention, and you were already late and you got a detention after school as well yesterday'' **Syrus said even more worried despite the fact there were just a minute away from the gate

"**Syrus, just chill... there's nothing to worry, look how close we are. Besides it's only 7:52, we've got eight minutes before first bell'' **Jaden said with a bright smile which made Syrus came down and smile as well

"**Yeah your right Jay, I guess we can stop running then'' **Syrus said in a calm tone as the two had stopped running as they were across the road from the main gate as there were crowds of students heading inside

"**See... I told you we'd make it buddy, and just in the nick of time. Come on let's go find Alexis and the others'' **Jaden said as he and Syrus were in the crowd as they entered the school grounds

Jaden and Syrus were looking around through the crowds of kids looking for their friends, just then by the doors of the main building they saw Alexis, Zane and Atticus. The pair went over to their friends and siblings just as the first bell rang, Jaden and Syrus greeted the three as they all headed inside to start the next day of school. As Jaden and others were inside back at the main gate a teen stood by the gates...

"**So this is Domino high school huh?'' **he said as he was wearing a blazer with a blue pattern and white trousers and brown boots, his face wasn't revealed as he headed onto the school grounds

* * *

**(About 10 minutes later)**

All the students were in their homerooms as their teachers were finishing up for the morning registration before heading to their first lessons. For Jaden everyone in his homeroom, their first lesson was with their homeroom teacher Crowler. In their room all the kids were talking amongst themselves as Crowler did the register for his class. With each name he said the student would answer...

"**Well well, I gotta say Jaden, you cut it close but you made it here on time'' **Alexis said in a quiet tone as Crowler read out names as Jaden smiled scratching the back of his head smiling

"**Yeah... I can thank Syrus for that, he really made an effort to get out of bed'' **Jaden said as Syrus slightly chuckled recalling how he struggled to get Jaden out of bed

"**Anyway did ya hear the news?'' **Hassleberry said joining the conversation as Alexis, Jaden and Syrus looked at him, Chazz who wasn't interested in the conversation earlier perked up to here Hassleberry

"**Well word is that we're getting a new student here at the school... I think they said that this person was coming from the U.S'' **Hassleberry said as Jaden and Syrus looked curious while Chazz simply scoffed

"**Why you getting so excited about some new kid... What are you, 12?'' **Chazz said in his usual tone putting his friends' moods down as usual, just then Crowler cleared his throat getting everyone's attention

"**Alright now that I have your attention, I've completed the register it's time to begin our liter...'' **Crowler was cut off as his door opened revealing a woman dressed formally

"**Ah good morning Miss Rose, to what do I owe this visit?'' **Crowler said greeting the woman who was the school's receptionist, in charge on the schools files and records and other information regarding the students

"**Good morning Doctor Crowler, sorry to disturb your lesson but there's a new student starting your class today'' **the young woman said as some the students began whispering and speaking

"**We were just sorting out his timetable, and you just add his name down on your register'' **the receptionist added as turned her head back outside the door as the new student was behind her

"**Alright then very well, come on in young man...'' **Crowler said as the woman stood aside as the young walked into the room, suddenly Jaden's eyes widen as he saw a familiar face

"**Well I'll leave you too it'' **Miss Rose said as she left the room closing the door behind her as the boy with familiar teal hair and emerald eyes walked further into the room

"**It's a pleasure to join your class sir, and a pleasure to meet all you, my name is Jesse Anderson'' **the boy said revealing himself to be Jesse, the boy Jaden met yesterday at the bus stop

"**What a polite and charming young man... Well Jesse it's a pleasure to have you join our class, please take a seat over there'' **Crowler pointed to an opened seat on exactly in front of Jaden's seat

Jesse looked in the direction where he notice Jaden who had a nervous look on his while the teal haired teen smiled gently at the boy as he walked up the steps with a bunch of girls started and giggled while looking at him. Finally he took his seat in front of Jaden, not before looking at him and smiling even brightly at him, while Jaden started to blush a faint pink.

The lesson started as usual since Jesse had only started today he didn't have to hand in an essay, everyone else handed in their homework. The task for Crowler's lesson today to study a character from the Shakespeare play they wrote about for their assignment. Jaden however wasn't even focusing, every five minutes he kept looking at Jesse, he didn't expect to see him again so soon especially at his school.

Was it a mere coincident that Jesse had enrolled here at Domino high? Jaden had this weird feeling about this guy, it made his chest heavy, it made his body sweat and he kept blushing when he saw him. The young man was completely oblivious that the emotion he was feeling towards to this boy was a plain and simple one... Love, he was falling for this boy and his whole life was about to change.

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**

**Well I hoped you enjoyed the new chapter, sorry it took so my internet's been down for since last Tuesday, so I haven't been able to update. I've just finished the next chapter right now and I'll upload it right now, next time Jaden and Jesse start to create a friendship as the two have many things in common, with the new guy fitting into the gang, new feelings develop.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Friendships beginning, the similarities between us, a new feeling Pt. 1**

It was coming to end of Crowler's lesson, all the students had finished their work and their teacher had finished reviewing and grading all their playwright essays. Crowler was now going by each row and handing the kids back their assignment with a grade and some notes writing on them as he gave each of them a comment.

Jaden however was in another as he was still focused on the boy seating in front of him, he been like that since they finished their work, there was something about Jesse that made Jaden feel something. Suddenly Syrus tapped his friend snapping him out his daydream as he nervously saw Crowler beside him.

"**Are we done daydreaming Jaden...? Good, well here's your assignment... Handwriting's sloppy but the quality is very good... Well done'' **Crowler said as Jaden's eyes widen as Crowler had actually complimented him as Jaden took his work which showed a grade C +

"**That's awesome Jaden, I knew you could do it...'' **Syrus whispered as Jaden had a huge grin on his face happy with his grades, and then Crowler passed over Syrus, Alexis, Hassleberry and Chazz's assignments

"**So whatcha get Syrus?'' **the brunette asked his friend who smiled showing him the B on top of his paper, just then Alexis cleared her throat as the two turned to see an A + on her work

"**Whoa nice work Alexis, you too Syrus'' **Jaden said praising both of his friends as they both looked proud and happy, they turned to see how Chazz and Hassleberry did, they saw their Dinosaur friend with a shocked look

"**I got a D... Ah man, but I studied really hard and stuff'' **the tanned teen said in a tone of disbelief, just then Chazz scoffed at Hassleberry's whining

"**Stop being so childish dude... You flunked, plain and simple, it's your own fault if you're not smart enough'' **Chazz said as Hassleberry flipped glaring at his friend holding his fist

"**Oh yeah Mr Bigshot, just what did you get if you're so smart!'' **the dino duellist retaliated demanding Chazz to show him his grade as he held up his essay showing a B

"**Ah another B like Syrus, nice work Chazz, I guess you really wanted it'' **Jaden said congratulated his friend as Hassleberry got even more annoyed, just then the blonde placed her hand on his shoulder

"**Don't worry Hassleberry, I'm sure you'll get the next one, just keep practising'' **she said reassuring him as he calmed down a bit and smiled faintly

"**Yeah Lexis's right bro, just study harder and you'll just fine'' **Jaden added which made Hassleberry smile's even bigger, all the students were relatively happy, satisfied or disappointed with their grades

"**Well I hope your all satisfied with the results, to those who passed I congratulate you and please keep up the good work. As the others who didn't do so well, there's always another chance, so just try harder next time'' **Crowler said now back at his desk as all the students were talking amongst themselves

Suddenly the bell rang, as the lesson had finally come to an end and it was time for a break as all the students began rushing out the class. Jaden and others were going down the steps but the brunette stopped to see Jesse who still getting his things together. Syrus called for his friend but Jaden waved at him to let him know he was coming, Jesse turned to see Jaden facing him.

"**Oh hey, it's Jaden right? How's it going, when I said I'll see ya around I didn't expect to see you here'' **Jesse said in an upbeat tone as he packed away on his books in his purple backpack

"**Yeah same here... I never imagined seeing you here at my school?'' **Jaden rubbing the back on his head with a smile as he and Jesse walked down the steps and left the room, entering the crowded hallway

"**So I guess you're new in town huh?'' **Jaden asked the boy as they saw the number of kids going in all directions of the hallway, socialising and getting stuff from their lockers

"**Um yeah... Well my grandmother and cousin live here in Domino city, I used to visit them a lot and I wanted to be closer to them, so I moved here from America'' **Jesse said explaining that he moved here to be closer to his family members

"**Oh I see... So do you have family back home?'' **Jaden asked the boy as the two stood by the doorway of their homeroom as they then started walking

"**Yeah, I've got my parents and a brother back home, they'll come and visit me over the holidays'' **Jesse said walking with Jaden who listened to him

"**Sounds good... Oh is this your locker, huh look at that right next to mine'' **Jaden chuckled as they had stopped at some lockers as Jesse began to turn the combination lock

"**Yeah small world... I'm just gonna put some things away in my locker'' **the teal haired teen said before opening his locker as he opened his bag placing some books and papers away

"**Alright, well since you're since it's your first day here, let me show me around'' **Jaden said with a smile, just then he looked in Jesse's bag seeing a deck of familiar cards

"**Hey are those duel monster cards? You're a duellist Jesse?'' **Jaden asked as he pulled Jesse's deck, as the teen smiled putting his stuff away and closing back his locker

"**Oh yeah I'm a duellist... Apart from my studies, duel monsters is my number one passion, I've been playing since I was little'' **Jesse answered as Jaden's face lit up as he looked at the some Jesse's cards

"**Me too, duelling all I think about, nonstop!'' **Jaden said handing Jesse his deck back as he took his deck to show his new friend as Jesse looked at it

"**Wow I your fan of the elemental heroes, you've got a lot of them'' **Jesse said impressed at Jaden's unique deck of duel monsters before handing them back to the brunette

"**Hey since you love duelling, then you're gonna love Domino high, cause one of our studies here...'' **Jaden was cut off as Jesse put his hand up as he already knew the answer

"**Don't worry Jaden I know about Domino high's duel monsters academics... I still can't over the fact that they duel monsters here as a subject'' **Jesse said with a smile as he and Jaden as suddenly put his arm over the boy who looked confused then smiled

"**Oh you and I are gonna fun here... I think this is the start a beautiful friendship! Come on, there a place we can duel'' **Jaden said as he and Jesse grinned brightly as they headed off outside to duel

The two new friends ran through the hallway as they headed outside where the duels were going on, once outside Jaden led Jesse towards an area where groups of students gathered in small groups. Each group was watching a duel between two students, Jaden was feeling pumped as they towards the crowds, he looked around when he suddenly saw Alexis, Atticus and Syrus in one of the groups.

"**Oh Jay, there you are, what took you so long'' **Syrus asked Jaden when noticed Jesse standing beside who was smiling pleasantly at the young teen, as Alexis and her brother saw them

"**Hi it's nice to meet you, your one of Jaden's friends and you're in our homeroom'' **Jesse said greeting Syrus as he saw Alexis and her brother, Syrus turned to see them

"**Oh you're the new guy in our class, Jesse Anderson right?'' **Alexis said joining the conversation as Jesse greeted her as well, as Jaden began to speak

"**I'll handle the introductions Lexis... Jesse, this is Syrus my number one pal'' **Jaden with his usual grin rubbing Syrus's head making his blush

"**This is Alexis, she's the smart and kind one... And the bossy one'' **he said as Alexis glared at him before slightly punching him in his arm

"**And this charmer is Atticus, Alexis's older brother and lady's man around here'' **Jaden said with his arm around the guy who smiled with him

"**And guys this Jesse, my new friend'' **Jaden in a simple manner as Jesse chuckled at him as they just become friends a mere moments ago

"**Well... A friend of Jaden's is a friend of ours, come there's a spot about to be open for duelling and we've got it next'' **Atticus said pointing pass the crowd as a duel was about to finish

"**Well are we waiting for, let's go already and get our game on!'' **Jaden shouted his signature catchphrase raising his fist in the air as he ran into the crowd with others following

Jaden, Jesse, Syrus, Alexis and Atticus had headed to the duelling platforms to get some duelling in before the next period. Jesse was going to fit in just fine with Jaden and the gang, they all loved duel monsters, it wasn't a mere coincident that the two would meet, and even become friends already. Jaden and Jesse had a lot in common, similar personalities, both crazy for duel monsters, it's like they were twins.

* * *

**End of Chapter 7**

**Well I hoped you liked this chapter as well, finished these chapters about two days so I was just waiting to upload them, I'll update this story and have a new chapter hopefully tonight. Next time Jaden and Jesse realises that the two have many things in common, and soon they come the best of friends. Please leave your reviews for this chapter and I'll get to work on the new one soon. **

**Bye for now!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Friendships beginning, the similarities between us, a new feeling Pt. 2**

The break went by really fast, everyone got a chance to duel before the next period, Jaden won his match in no time, the same for Jesse he was a natural, and he was probably just as a powerful duellist as Jaden. The two really were becoming two peas in a pod, Jaden and Jesse were so similar, even though they barely knew each other it was like they been friends for life.

The day had moved along as usual, the next period was already done and then it was lunch, soon after it the last period. Funny enough Jaden and Jesse had the same timetable apart from one or two subjects, anyway their last subject was home economics. Along with the two, Alexis and Syrus were also in the class, the teacher was an elderly woman with a brown ponytail and glasses, and her name was Ms. Dorothy.

The students were sitting around with cooking stationeries, ovens, a sink, cupboard etc. The stationery could seat four students on each one, on one of them sat Jaden, Jesse, Alexis and Syrus. All the kids were talking amongst themselves, faces of excitement and enthusiasm as they were ready for their lesson. Ms. Dorothy was sitting on her disk with similar stationery like the students...

"**Alright my darlings today will be making deserts, you'll be working in pairs and each pair has been giving a recipe book.'' **Ms. Dorothy said with a recipe book in her hand talking to her class

"**You can choose any sweet treat in the book to make. We have all the ingredients here, so choose your partner and let's get cooking!'' **she added further placing her hands together as the kids started to move partnering up with friends

"**So... How about I partner with Alexis and Jaden you partner with Jesse'' **Syrus said smiling as he knew that Jaden was a terrible cook while Alexis on the other hand was an excellent cook

"**Okay that's sounds like a good idea... Good luck Jesse'' **the blonde said as she and Syrus went to get some ingredients and equipment while Jesse looked confused at Alexis's statement

"**What did she mean by that Jaden?'' **Jesse asked the brunette who was rubbing the back of his head embarrassed that he wasn't able to cook

"**Oh, I'm sure she meant nothing... Come on, I'll get some stuff and you choose a recipe for us to do'' **Jaden said as he went over to gather some supplies while Jesse went the book to chose a recipe

"**Now... Which one... Hmm, this looks good... So does that one'' **Jesse said going through the book deciding on what he and Jaden could make, just he stopped at a page and smiled

"**So what are we cooking anyway Jesse?'' **Jaden said asked returning to the stationery with some cooking equipment in his hands along with some standard ingredients like flour, eggs, sugar etc.

"**Were gonna try and make this...'' **Jesse said turning the book towards Jaden showing the picture of a triple layered desert, a slim chocolate brownie topped with cheesecake and covered with a raspberry flavoured whipped cream

"**Wow... That looks so good... What is it?'' **the brunette said slightly drooling at the sight of his mouth looking at the delicious image as Jesse laughed at his expression

"**It's called a raspberry cheesecake brownie... It looks really easy to make, and it does really look good'' **Jesse said as he put the book on a stand keeping it opened on the page

"**Alright then, let's get to work!'' **Jaden said with a tone of enthusiasm as got on some aprons, washed their hands as all the students began cooking their recipes

* * *

**(Later on)**

Time went by as all the pairs were working on their sweet recipes, a lot of them were having trouble with their recipes, while on the other hand it was quite easy for some. Syrus and Alexis's recipe was coming along nice, they were making a frosted angel cake, and they had made the first layer of cake and began working on the frosting for it while the other was still cooking.

With Jaden and Jesse, their assignment was going along well, the chocolate base of their cheesecake was already finished. Jaden was taking his time as he was trying his best not to ruin the recipe although he had caused a few mishaps, but it was fine Jesse was a trained cook so he fixed everything Jaden screwed up. The teal haired teen was working cheesecake part while Jaden worked on the raspberry topping.

"**Alright Jaden the book says to mix the raspberry with the cream, so you do that while I do this... Are you sure you can handle this?'' **Jesse asked Jaden wondering if he could handle this

"**Ah don't worry about it buddy, this is easy all I gotta do is squash some berries in cream, no problem!'' **Jaden replied as he was stirring the raspberry in with the cream

"**Okay... But just take nice and slow Jay, there's no rush to this'' **the boy said calling Jaden by his nickname which made him paused for a moment, then he smiled, it was a sign that they were already good friends

"**Yeah, alright... So Jesse, besides duelling what else do you like?'' **Jaden asked his friend as he used his spoon to mash the red berries as the cream was now a pink tone

"**Well, duel monsters is my number 1 passion, but apart from that I like soccer, baseball, swimming... what about you Jaden, what are your hobbies?'' **Jesse asked Jaden curious about what he liked besides duel monsters

"**Well I like baseball and soccer too, swimming as well I guess, also like drawing... You know like duel monsters and stuff''' **Jaden said revealing his hobbies which were almost the same as Jesse

"**Well that sounds awesome... Wow, we really do have a lot in common'' **Jesse said as he had finished his cream cheese frosting as he placed his bowl aside

"**Yeah, it's like were twins or something... Well I think this raspberry thing is about done I think, and so your thing'' **Jaden said as he placed his bowl next to Jesse's

"**Alright then, let's move on to the next part... Will put the cream cheese frosting and raspberry topping on the brownies, and then will put them in the fridge'' **the teal hair teen smiled as did Jaden

* * *

**(At the end of the class)**

The boys continued working on their cooking projects as they gently spread the cream cheese frosting and then raspberry whipped cream on their brownies. Once that was done they placed them in the fridge so they could set for about 15 minutes or so, soon after the rest of the pairs finished their recipes.

Some were placed in the fridge, others on cooling racks and trays, then finally near the end of the lesson Miss Dorothy was going around tasting and grading all the pair's assignments. All the students were standing in front of their stationeries with a sample of their treats presented before them.

"**Very well nice Aiden, Sophia... Your pudding is a nice flavour, good texture... B'' **the elderly teacher said with a spoon in her hand as she had tasted some of the mango pudding with a clipboard in the other

"**Thank you Miss Dorothy'' **the young boy and girl said in union as were happy for their grade for their assignment, then the teacher moved on to Syrus and Alexis's area

"**So Alexis, Syrus, what did you two make?'' **Miss Dorothy said as she examined desert, two cups of a sponge cake base, a vanilla like creamy middle and topped with whipped cream and fresh fruit

"**Well we went through the book and we couldn't decide, but then we came across this vanilla fruit trifle and then presto!'' **Syrus said smiling as did Alexis and their teacher took up a new spoon and took a piece of one of the trifle cups and tasting it

"**Mhmm... this is delicious you two, the presentation of the dish, the smooth and creamy vanilla and the delicate sponge... I'll give you both A'' **She said ticking it on her clipboard as the two smiled, finally she headed towards Jaden and Jesse

"**Well Jaden this will be a surprise, let's see how yours and Mr Anderson's dish turned out...'' **Miss Dorothy said as looked at the plate of brownie cheesecakes

"**Looks really lovely, the chocolate base, the creamy middle and raspberry top... Let's see how it's taste?'' **she added as she picked up one of the treats and took out a bite of it

"**Wow... This is absolutely exquisite boys! The brownie is nice and moist, the cream cheese in sweet and raspberry cream and smooth and delicious'' **she said as her eyes had stars in them, she was surprised as Jaden usually flunks his cooking assignments

"**Ah thanks a lot Miss Dorothy, it was kinda of hard but really Jesse did a lot of the hard stuff'' **Jaden rubbing his head then turned to look Jesse who looked all embarrassed

"**Thanks, but really Jaden it was a team effort after all'' **Jesse said as he had mimicked Jaden's actions by rubbing his head as the two grinned at each other

"**Well the presentation in lovely and it taste so grand... This is A grade dish, you should be both proud'' **Miss Dorothy said ticking the clipboard as Jaden and Jesse high fived in response of their grade

Just then the final bell rang as the students began to their dishes away in containers, freezer bags and everyone rushed out of the classroom. Each of them bid farewell to their economics teacher heading out to their lockers and leaving school en route to their homes.

Miss Dorothy waved off all the students in her classroom, the hallways were already packed with kids gathering and putting away from their equipment and stuff heading home. Jaden, Alexis, Jesse and Syrus were walking together as they headed down the hallway with their baked goods in hand.

"**So where we headed now you guys?'' **Jaden asked his group of friends as they walked down the hallway as all the students were coming and going in both directions

"**Well at lunch we said we were gonna meet the others by the park, it's a nice out today so we can just relax and study for a while...'' **Alexis said with a smile as they turned into another crowded hallway

"**Hey yeah that sounds great we can have a proper catch up since the summer... Hey Jesse you wanna come with us, you'll get to meet the others?'' **Syrus asked the teal haired teen as had reached the main door exiting the building

"**Umm... Well to be honest, there's some things I've gotta do when I get home, but maybe...'' **Jesse said but then suddenly wrapped his arm around the boy's neck

"**Ah come on buddy, just chill with us for a while... We can eat, duel... study I guess... Then you can split'' **Jaden trying to persuade his friend to join them

"**Well... When you put it like that? Ok I guess an hour or 2 won't be so bad, I'll just let my grandma know and we can go'' **the teal hair teen said as he took in his mobile in his pocket as he going to call his grandmother

About five minutes later after his call Jesse along with Jaden and the others headed over to Domino city's park, they all got to talking amongst themselves. Jesse was going to fit in just fine with Jaden and the gang, all of them passionate about duelling, and for Jaden it was like he did have a brother in Jesse as their two sides of the same coin. But for Jaden and Jesse, their friendship was simply only just the beginning...

* * *

**End of Chapter 8**

**Hey everyone hoped you enjoyed the new chapter, sorry it took a bit longer, just started back at the college, but really I only go on Mondays to Wednesdays cause my art course. Anyway I'll be working on the new chapter right now and should be done by next Friday, next time Jaden and Jesse become closer over the next few weeks and soon a new feeling develops. Please leave your reviews for this chapter and I'll update as soon as possible, Bye for now!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: More faces, good times, becoming closer, a feeling deep in my heart pt. 1**

It was about 15 minutes after school had ended, Jaden and the others had arrived at Domino Park, the large open area consisting wide fields and hills of fresh cut grass as far as the eyes could see. They had trees around the edges and in random spots around the park, there were also paved path which all over the area.

There was a large pond with some red Koi fish and lotus plants. Along the path there a few benches and on the fields as well, and in certain areas on the fields were small flower bed with varieties of colours. Also there was a small forest on the outskirts of the park and area cut off from the public where the wildlife was.

Jaden, Jesse, Alexis and Syrus had just entered through the large black gates as went the pathway. There were people all over the park, some people walking and jogging around the park, others with families playing and have fun. The atmosphere in the park was a pleasant and relaxing as the group walked on the path.

"**Wow... This is really nice park... Looks really peaceful'' **Jesse said looking around the natural area, examining everything his eyes could see

"**Yeah, this park been here since Domino city was founded 150 years...'' **Alexis said describing the early history of Domino City

"**Yeah there used to be a much large forest around the city, but most of it was cut down to make houses and buildings... This area was left untouched and became a testament for the completion of the original Domino city'' **Syrus continued from Alexis explaining how the forest became a city and the park's purpose

"**Yep, and even after the decades went by the city became what it is today, the park would remain as it was, with a few changes'' **Jaden taking over concluding the history of the park

"**Hmm... Sounds like this park's been through a lot... So where are we meeting your friends?'' **Jesse asked looking around Jaden and others smiled

"**Just follow us, it's our special chilling spot, it's the perfect place in all the park'' **Jaden said taking Jesse's arm as they started running through the park

Jaden and gang ran through the large park, heading to their perfect spot, they were on the other side of the park already after 3 minutes of running. They were coming out to a large oak tree on a large hill, it around the centre of the park, Jesse got a better look as he saw some people sitting and standing under the tree.

* * *

By the oak Chazz, Bastion, Hassleberry, Zane, Atticus and two unknown girls, one with medium crimson hair, and lilac eyes and caramel cream skin wearing a uniform similar to Alexis. The other girl had chocolate brown, with hazel eyes and faint peach skin also wearing a similar blazer, just then Atticus spotted them coming.

"**Hey, there they are! Hey Jaden! Syrus! Sis!'' **Atticus shouted waving at his sister and friends, just then he noticed Jesse was with them and then smiled

"**Oh they bought Jesse with them... Well the more the merrier I say'' **Atticus said as the others turned their attention to Jaden and the others

"**Oh, who's that with Jaden and the others...? He looks really cute'' **the crimson hair girl asked Atticus as Jaden and the others

"**You can barely see his face...'' **Chazz said as he was laying back under the tree with his eyes half open as the crimson hair teen glared at him

"**I didn't ask you Chazz! I was talking to Atticus!'' **she said scolding Chazz with her hands on her hips as the spiky black hair teen simply scoffed at her

"**Oh that's that Jesse guy, he's the new guy'' **Atticus answered the girl as Jaden and others finally arrived at the oak, as they stood opposite their relaxing friends in a breathless tone

"**Hey everyone, sorry we took a bit longer than we thought'' **Jaden slightly rubbing his cheek with one finger and smiling, Alexis walked past him as she patted her brother in his shoulder and then she saw the two girls

"**Roxanne! Jade! How have my girlfriends been, I haven't seen you guys all summer long!'' **Alexis said with her arms around the girls' necks and one of their arms around Alexis's waist

"**Yeah it's been so long Lexis, we missed our sister so much!'' **the chocolate hair girl revealed to be jade smiling cheerfully and brightly

"**Yeah it's great to see you girl, but... Who is that?'' **Roxanne said letting go of Alexis as she took a few steps towards Jesse who still standing to Jaden

"**Oh right... Guys this is my new buddy Jesse Anderson, he came from America'' **Jaden said as he put his arm around Jesse who chuckled at his statement

"**It nice to meet you all...'' **Jesse answered in a slightly shy tone as suddenly Roxanne just in front of him as he flinched as she began to examine him

"**Likewise Jesse, I'm Bastion Misawa...'' **the intelligent teen said as introduced himself and then he put his hand in the direction of Hassleberry who was sitting next to him

"**This is Hassleberry...'' **Bastion said as Hassleberry nodded in response as he used two fingers to salute him, then his hand changed into Chazz direction who was on the on the left to him

"**The rather anti-social teen over there is Chazz...'' **Bastion said as Chazz slightly twitched in response to Bastion said then he opened his eyes a gave Jesse a glance who was still being examined by Roxanne

"**I believe you're already aquatinted with Atticus...'' **Bastion said as Atticus also nodded, the short haired teen was about introduce Zane but Syrus who walked over to his brother

"**Oh Jesse, this is my big brother Zane, one of city's number one duellist!'' **Syrus announced standing beside his brother who gentle ruffled his hair

"**It's a pleasure to meet you Jesse... The girl beside Alexis is our nature lover Jade'' **Zane said taking over the introduction was Jade greeted him as looked at her before Roxanne got all in his face as he looked really nervous

"**The girl who's all up in your face creeping you out is Roxanne... Jade's sister... Better watch out I think she likes you'' **Chazz said as Roxanne snapped out of her examination and glared at Chazz again

"**OH SHUT UP CHAZZ! Anyway I was just admiring his silky teal hair, those lovely emerald eyes and this skin tone... Face it he's really cute'' **Roxanne said which made Jesse blush with embarrassed as everyone saw him and started giggling and laughing

"**Ah look Roxanne, he's blushing, you made him all embarrassed'' **Jaden said slightly poking at Jesse's face as he blushed even more as everyone laughed

* * *

Everyone but Chazz laughed at Jesse being all embarrassed as Jaden and his gang were back together probably, with the teal hair teen joining the group. About five minutes or so later everyone was gathered around their oak tree, Chazz had moved to other side of the tree, earphones in as he was half asleep. Zane was still standing up as he was looking up into the sky.

The others were sitting in little groups together, Alexis was with her brother and Jade as they talking amongst themselves. Bastion was sitting next to Hassleberry and Syrus as the three were going through some books, and Jaden was lying back on the grass with Jesse beside him and Roxanne next to him. Everyone was discussing what they did over the summer.

"**So Roxanne what big exciting things did you and Jade over the summer?'' **Jaden said as he turned to look at the crimson hair girl who smiled as she looked at her sister

"**Well we went on a cross country trip in Europe from France to Italy to Spain to Turkey and Greece... Each of them were truly beautiful and gorgeous...'' **Roxanne said as he paused remembering her trip

"**Yeah those places are pretty amazing sights, the Effie tower, leaning tower of Pisa...'' **Jaden said thinking of the famous landmarks before Roxanne snapped of her daydream

"**No Jaden... I was talking about the hot guys in the each of the places we went to... Jacques, Emilio, Hector... Ah so many broken hearts I left behind in Europe'' **Roxanne sighed as Jaden had a shocked look on his face while Alexis and Jade laughed at her statement

"**To answer your question probably Jaden... We spent most of our trip seeing the amazing sights like some of the ones you spoke off, tried all the amazing delicacies and got a little R&R'' **Jade said as Jaden sat up as he and Jesse looked behind them to look at her

"**That sounds really sweet, especially the part about all the food you tried...'' **Jaden said as thought about all of the amazing cuisines of the different countries

"**So apart from catching up, what's the plan for the afternoon?'' **Hassleberry asked his friends as everyone wondered what they would do first

"**Well I suggest we take a 30 minute session studying collaboratively... Then we have duels for about an 1 hour and on our back when can get something to eat'' **Bastion as he written out an equation for their timetable for next 2 hours or so

"**Bastion... Is there anything that you don't have a plan for...? Or do you solve everything with equations and maths'' **Jaden asked his super genius of a friend who simply smiled as he nodded

"**Alright then... Then its Bastion idea that were doing, study, duelling and food... Sounds great'' **Syrus said as everyone agreed in union, but for now everyone embraced the calming serene area

* * *

**End of Chapter 9**

**Hey guys, did you like the new chapter, I know I said it was gonna be next Friday but I decided to divide this chapter into two parts and I just finished this one. I'll get to work on chapter 10 which will be much longer, next time over the next few weeks Jaden feelings for Jesse change with each day they spend together as he finally understands what he feels inside. Please leave your reviews and I will update as soon as possible, the new chapter will be done probably by Wednesday as I'll be focusing on my other stories.**

**Bye for now!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: More faces, good times, becoming closer, a feeling deep in my heart pt. 2**

The afternoon went by rather fast as time flies when you're having fun, as the gang enjoyed their afternoon together. It was great that everyone got to see each other after the long summer vacation, after they talked about their holidays, as Roxanne went on about all her 'gentlemen callers' during the holiday. They managed to get some studying in as they all relatively took the same lessons.

But Jaden, Hassleberry, Atticus and Roxanne weren't really in the studying mood as they just wanted to chill and relax, eventually they were able to get some work done. Then they had a couple of duels, it started with some tag-team duels with Jaden and Jesse going against Atticus and Zane, then Bastion and Hassleberry against Syrus and Alexis, soon after it was Chazz and Roxanne against Jaden and Jesse again.

Everyone's duelling skills had improved since the last time they were all together, minus Jade, she knew a lot about duel monsters but she really wasn't much of a duellist, so she just gave her friends and sister support and advice. It was about 5:15 as the sunset was halfway down from setting making the cloudy blue sky turned into a pinkish orange sky, Jaden and the gang were heading to cafe before heading home.

Syrus and Zane had already headed home since they lived farther out of Domino City, Hassleberry and Bastion also left at the park as they also had to get home. On a single street on shops and buildings were just Jaden, Jesse, Roxanne, Jade, Alexis, Atticus and Chazz heading over to the cafe to get a quick bite...

"**Man that such an awesome afternoon! Kinda ruins it since we have school tomorrow...'' **Jaden said as dreaded the next day at school as everyone laughed at his complaint

"**Oh I understand your pain Jaden... Its times like this I miss the holidays already'' **Roxanne said agreeing with him as Jade simply gave her sister a disappointing look

"**You too are more siblings than I am with Roxanne... You've both got the lazy attitude'' **Jade said jokingly as Roxanne placed her arm around her sister's shoulder

"**Ah Sis but that's mine and Jaden's way of life... And that's why you love me" **the crimson hair teen said as Jade smiled as she wouldn't have Roxanne any other way

"**So Jesse, how about heading over to mine, we can have another duel?'' **Jaden asked the teal haired teen who looked at his friend and then smiled

"**That sounds really great Jay, but after this I've really should get home and all...'' **Jesse said as Jaden's face slightly went sad as the teal hair boy felt badly but then he smiled again

"**Hey don't look like that, look on the bright side... It is Friday tomorrow, since school started back on Wednesday, and then it's the weekend... We can hang out then'' **Jesse said with hand on Jaden's shoulder who smiled at his friend

"**Alright, sounds good!'' **Jaden replied to his friend, as the friends continued to walk down the street until finally they came to the sight to small building with pictures of ice cream, tea and cakes

"**Oh there's the cafe... Come on you just I can already taste those sweet ice cream cones'' **Roxanne said with stars in her eyes, holding her hands together as Jaden, Jesse and Alexis laughed at her statement

* * *

With that the group headed over the quaint little cafe for some ice cream and other treats, Jaden held open the door for his friends as they entered the place. Once they got a table, Alexis and Roxanne went over to the counter to order some food for the gang, Jaden was sitting backwards on his chair as he was looking at Jesse. He had really found a friend in this new face, but there was something about him...

Jaden was lost in thoughts about Jesse, as well the dream he had the other night, he hadn't thought about his parents' death in a couple of years or so. But he barely remembered the dream last night, who was that that person he met at the funeral? He really made him unhappy, his parents dying hit him really hard. Just then shook his head snapping out of his bad funk, he was about to say something to Jesse when...

"**Oh Jaaaden! My sweet duelling prince!'' **a high female voice shouted from somewhere as Jaden realised that voice was familiar then he saw by the door a young teenage girl about Syrus's height with long violent hair

"**Oh no... Blair!'' **Jaden said as he suddenly jumped behind Jesse who looked confused as he saw the girl, who was then followed in the cafe by a tall boy with short black hair, a girl with red hair about Alexis's height and then another boy around Jaden's height with bright blonde hair and another talk girl with glasses and purple hair texting on her phone

"**Um... Who are those guys Jay, and why are you hiding behind me?'' **Jesse asked as the girl known as Blair was looking around for Jaden as was coming into the direction of their table

"**Oh that's Blair Flannigan... She's a 9****th**** grader, and really crazy, she has an unhealthy obsession with Jaden'' **Chazz looking at her as she came closer to their table

"**Oookay... So how are the others?'' **Jessed asked as Chazz looked back again seeing Blair's friends

"**Oh them... That guy with black hair is Andrew, a real piece of work, he fights dirty in anything, duels, sports, you name it..."**Chazz said as Jesse looked at the guy closely then he turned his attention to the girls

"**The chicks with red and purple hair are Victoria and Sasha, the typical stuck up brats, they'll dig any dirt they can find on you and make your life hell'' **Chazz said about the female members of Blair's friends circle

"**That other guy is David... He used to really bully Syrus when he started at Domino high, but after duel with Jaden, and insult from Zane, he was humiliated... He really hates Zane'' **Chazz added as Jesse looked at them, they seemed like normal teenagers but

"**I see... But why does he hate Zane?'' **Jesse said wondering why the blonde guy hated Syrus's older brother

"**That's simple... 1 because Zane's the top of his class, top duellist, top of everything, no one fucks with him... And 2 because Zane made him feel humiliated in front of everyone and he couldn't do shit'' **Chazz answered the boy

"**Anyway there all a bunch of stuck up, pathetic insignificant people... It's a shame really" **Jade added as she had been reading a chemistry book

Meanwhile Alexis and Roxanne had paid for the food they ordered, the waiter was going to bring round once it was finished, just then Roxanne turned to see Blair and her gang. Her facial expression changed to an annoyed and then shrugged Alexis who also turned to see them, then the blonde sigh with annoyance to see their group's rival. Just then Victoria and Sasha came up behind them...

"**Oh look who it is Sasha... It Lexis and the tomboy queen'' **Victoria said with a smug tone as Roxanne quickly turned around ready to give a punch when Alexis stopped her

"**What was that you tomato haired bitch!'' **Roxanne shouted as Victoria reacted butting heads with the girl as their tempers rose up, as Alexis and Sasha tried to pull their friends off each other

"**What was that Miss Rock punk...? You think you can even touch me your second class ingrate!'' **Victoria said which made Roxanne become even more enraged

"**Oh you wanna go slut! Cause I'll deck you straight to this floor!'' **Roxanne said as Alexis was holding her by her shoulders as she looked like she was about to explode

"**Whoa, whoa, take it easy Roxanne! Just calm down, we don't wanna get thrown out...'' **Alexis said as Roxanne started to calm as Alexis released her

"**Just go and sit down Roxanne, I'll be there in a minute'' **Alexis added as Roxanne dusted herself off before heading over to the table glare at Victoria who simply flicked her hair

"**What's wrong with you Victoria...? It hasn't even been a week and your starting trouble for my friends'' **Alexis said scolding the girl who simply scoffed at her

"**Oh whatever Alexis... You and that tom boy are just jealous of my beauty and popularity'' **she said in an arrogant tone as the blonde simply smirked

"**If you think your looks and the fact that your rich makes you're beautiful and popular... Then you're sadly mistaken... You may look pretty on the outside, but inside your just bitter and ugly'' **Alexis simply said before walking to join her friends at the table with Victoria looking like she was going to blow with anger

"**Damn that Alexis... She thinks she so smart...'' **The red head said clenching his fist while the purple teen nodded in agreeing while texting on her phone

* * *

Back at the table Roxanne was cooling off sitting next to her sister, just then Blair and Andrew came over to the table. The young girl spotted Jaden hiding behind Jesse and quickly went the chair smiling brightly as Jaden looked like he had been through a training course. By the counter Victoria, Sasha and David who had been standing by the door noticed Jesse with Jaden and the gang.

"**Who is that? He looks so gorgeous!'' **Victoria said as Sasha had put her phone away examining the young man while David just scoffed

"**I think that's the new guy from America Vicky...'' **Sasha said calling Victoria by her nickname while typing something on another device she had

"**It's a shame, he's hanging around with them...'' **the girl added smirking as Victoria agreed with her as they went to order something before heading over to the gang's table, back with Jaden

"**Oh Jaden my sweet prince, I missed you over the summer... It was just torture without my boyfriend, did you think about me?'' **she said rubbing her cheek against Jaden's who looked really uncomfortable

"**Argh... He's not your boyfriend you Psycho, quit stalking and harassing him'' **Roxanne said after sighing at Blair's usual annoyance as she suddenly stood and slapped her hands on their table

"**Oh who asked you Roxanne! You're just jealous that I'm Jaden's girlfriend and not you!'' **Blair said as Roxanne simply laughed at her statement

"**Ha! More like self-proclaimed girlfriend... You're in your own little world if you think Jaden's wants to go out with a little girl with major issues!'' **Roxanne added as Blair looked furious

"**He is my boyfriend! Just ask him, Jaden...'' **Blair added as she turned to Jaden who suddenly looked around looking for an escape, suddenly he looked at Jesse, and then the bathroom sign

"**Oh what's that Jesse? You wanna know where the bathroom is?'' **Jaden said in a sarcastic tone as Jesse looked confused as Jaden grabbed his arm

"**Alright I'll take you there... I need to go anyway, sorry Blair this will just take a minute'' **Jaden said as he took Jesse and headed to the males bathroom while Blair looked confused while Roxanne laughed

* * *

**(In the bathroom)**

It was simply bathroom, a couple of toilet stalls, a row of urinal sinks and a row of sinks with taps with soap dispensers. Jaden and Jesse had just entered the bathroom as the brunette sighed with relief, unknown that he had been holding Jesse hand the whole time. Jesse realised as he was faintly blushing, as Jaden didn't notice at all as he looked around the area.

"**Whew... That was so close... Sorry about dragging you in here, but I needed to get away from Blair...'' **Jaden looking at his friend with a smile

"**That's alright Jay, no problem... But um Jaden... You can let go of my hand now...'' **the teal hair teen said with a faint blush and a smile as Jaden eyes looked to see them holding hands as he suddenly release his hand

"**Oh sorry... I got carried away, forgot I holding it...'' **Jaden said with a faint red blush rubbing the back of his head slightly chuckling

"**It's fine Jaden... Sooo... How long are we gonna stay here in, you can't avoid that Blair girl forever'' **Jesse said crossing his arms with a smile

"**Not long... Anyway Blair's an issue I just can't deal with properly... I mean she can be a nice girl sometimes, but... I really don't like her in that way, and every time I try to explain it to her, she just doesn't listen'' **Jaden explained the issue he had with Blair

"**Seems like she's in denial... Oh well, that's too bad for you Jay'' **Jesse said jokingly as Jaden laughed with him as his dilemma

"**Hey why don't you take off my hands? If she likes me, then she'll love you" **Jaden with a huge grin as Jesse looked frightened as he simply put his hands up in 'No way' fashion

"**Thanks Jaden but she's not really my type...'' **Jesse with a faint smile as he rubbed the back of his head as his friend laughed at him

"**Oh, you just looking for the right girl, that's so sweet?'' **Jaden said in a sarcastic tone as Jesse facial expression slight changed as he had a kinda nervous look on his face

"**Umm yeah... Or you know... the right guy...'' **Jesse said in quiet tone slightly turning his face away from Jaden who did hear him as he smile went away with a slightly confused look on his face

"**Huh? Wha...? Oh you're joking, that's it... Yeah I guess a guy would be better than Blair'' **Jaden said laughing as Jesse smiled faintly for a moment

"**Yeah... You're a little so on the jokes aren't ya'' **Jesse said as he chuckled slightly, about 2 minutes later Jaden and Jesse let the bathroom heading back

* * *

The two young teens returned into the cafe to see Blair and her friends now on another table opposite the gang's, Victoria and Sasha were glaring at Roxanne and vice versa. Jaden and Jesse headed back to their table, on her table Blair stared deeply at Jaden, even though he wasn't looking at her, he felt a cold chill run down his spine. Alexis and the others greeted them as they sat down, as they all started eating the food they ordered...

"**So how long this staring contest between those three been going on for?'' **Jaden asked as he looked at Roxanne then turned his head back at Victoria and Sasha

"**Almost 3 minutes... Seriously Roxanne, just let it go, you know there not worth it'' **Jade added as she took a fork of her salad as Roxanne was still glaring

"**Fine... Whatever, I don't care what that bitch has to say about me...'' **Roxanne said sighing as she a bite out of her chicken sandwich, Chazz was drinking his soda when he raised his eye to see Blair and Victoria coming over and then looked at Roxanne

"**Better get your boxing gloves on, cause here comes more trouble...'' **Chazz said in a quiet tone as the gang saw the two annoying girls coming towards there table

"**Hi Atticus, Hey Chazz, Jaden...'' **Victoria said only greeting the boys, to be honest as Atticus was one of most popular boys at school, and Jaden and Chazz were some of the best duellist she didn't have a problem with them

"**Hi again Jaden...'' **Blair said now standing beside Jaden who buried his head as he was really uncomfortable with her standing right there

"**Hey...'' **Jaden said in quiet tone as she smiled brightly at him, just then Victoria went over to Jesse who looked at with a plain expression

"**So you're the boy at Domino high, I'm Victoria, head cheerleader and Queen of Domino high'' **she said in an upbeat and slightly arrogant tone as Roxanne scoffed and Alexis rolled her eyes

"**Well, it's nice to meet you Victoria, I'm Jesse Anderson'' **Jesse said in his usual tone taking Victoria's hand and shaking as she faintly blushed

"**Oh a real gentleman... Looks like our school's got another addition to its most gorgeous guys'' **she said which made Jesse blush slightly as he smiled at her statement

"**Blair... Introduce yourself to Jesse then'' **the rich girl said as she gently tapped Blair who was still focused on Jaden as snapped of her trance looking at Jesse

"**Hey I'm Blair Flannigan, nice to meet you'' **she said as she turned her attention back to Jaden as she started playing with his hair, just then Victoria grabbed Blair

"**I'm sorry, you see Blair's really fixated on Jaden... Anyway I came over to ask if you ever wanted to grab a coffee or something with me and my friends'' **Victoria said as Jesse simply smiled at her

"**Sure that sounds swell, anytime...'' **Jesse replied with a bright and cheery smile, just then Sasha called over Victoria and Blair as there food had arrived

"**Well we've got get back to our table, see you later Jesse... Boys...'' **the spoiled girl said before giving the girls a dirty look as she and Blair headed back to their table

"**You poor damn fool... You have no idea what you just agreed to'' **Roxanne just blurted out as she had been holding in her fury towards Victoria

"**What... She seemed nice, despite what Chazz said, but don't worry if there anything like what he described then I'll just be careful... But I just being polite, there's no harm'' **Jesse explained as Roxanne scoffed

"**No harm! Are you crazy, that bitch may look innocent, but her and little gang are nothing but bullies, psychos and bitches'' **Roxanne said as she slammed her hands on the table

"**Ah just take it easy Roxy, Jesse can't help if he's polite and well mannered towards everyone'' **Atticus said while he was eating a plate of fries and burger

"**Speaking of that, I hate to agree with Victoria but you really are a polite and mannered guy... Maybe you'll rub off some of that on Jaden, my sister and Chazz'' **Jade said jokingly as Jaden, Roxanne and Chazz glared at her while she Jesse, Alexis and Atticus laughed at them

* * *

The gang had a good laugh and such for while, about an hour or so later, Jaden and the others left the cafe, Victoria and her group left before them. The sky was now a deep orange as it was almost sunset, Alexis, Atticus and Chazz had gone in one direction, Jade and Roxanne in another.

Right now it was just Jaden and Jesse walking down a street, heading to where Jesse lived as they were close by, from there Jaden would get the bus to his house. It was just gently conversation between them, the two got to talking more about their duelling careers and everything that happened today.

"**So Jesse, what do you think of the others after meeting them?'' **Jaden asked his friend with his hands in his pockets while Jesse was looking at the sky

"**There are really great... You've got some one of kind friends there Jay... Your really lucky'' **the teal haired teen said with a bright smile as Jaden blushed

"**Ah, really... I guess you're right, Syrus, Lexis, Roxanne and the others are friends I could never even dream of replacing'' **Jaden said as thought about his friends, they were practically his family

"**What about you? Do you have any friends like that?'' **Jaden asked with curiosity as Jesse thought about it for a moment but then he smiled

"**Yeah... I've a couple of friends like that back home in America... Friends I really couldn't imagine I be without'' **Jesse said putting his hand on his heart as Jaden smiled at him

"**Wow... We really so much alike aren't we?'' **Jaden asked the boy who looked at him and then smiled and nodded in response to what he said

"**Yeah, the relationships we have with friends to make them what they are today took years... But look at us, it took us a whole to become such amazing friends... Couple of more weeks and will be the closest of friends'' **Jesse stated as Jaden smiled with agreement as that would probably happen

"**Well were almost by the apartment, I can wait with you until the bus comes if you want?'' **Jesse asked his friend who smiled and then put his hand on his shoulder

"**Ah don't worry about it I don't mind waiting. Besides, you were meant to be back home an hour ago, so don't waste any time'' **Jaden said reassuring him as his friend smiled

About five minutes passed and the boys reached the bus stop outside the apartments where Jesse lived with his grandmother and cousin. They were crossing the road as they touchdown at the bus stop, and in the distance the bus was coming towards the stop. With that the two boys stood opposite each other as Jaden extended his arm out to Jesse as the clasped hands together giving each other a deep look and smile.

"**Well I'll see you tomorrow Jesse, I've got your number so I'll text you get when I meet you on the bus'' **Jaden as he took his phone as he had gotten Jesse's number earlier

"**Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow Jay, thanks for an awesome day, with you and the others... See ya later buddy'' **Jesse said as the bus stopped in front of them as the brunette got on the vehicle as he headed into the apartments

* * *

**End of chapter 10**

**Evening everyone, or good morning or afternoon wherever you are, hoped you enjoyed the chapter, really proud I got this done today as this marks it being 1 month since I started this story, So I'm really happy that. I'll get to work on the next chapter soon, next time as the weeks go by and their friendship grows stronger, Jaden learns something about Jesse that changes the way he looks at him, as he develops new feelings.**

**Also I hoped you guys liked the new OCs characters I developed in this chapter, Please leave your reviews and I'll update as soon as possible. Bye for now!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: A feeling deep in my heart, my secret story about my past pt. 3**

It was the next week over Domino city with another grey and gloomy morning over the large metropolis, traffic was busier than usual as it was a Friday morning. On a familiar bus Jaden was heading to school, he had been the bus for about 10 minutes. The bus was coming up to the stop by Jesse's apartment where his friend was going to meet him on the bus.

Despite the short amount of time they spent together Jaden and Jesse had connected on whole another level, it was so strange how close they had gotten, but the two were official the best of friends. Just then the bus approached Jesse's bus stop where the teal haired teen was waiting. The bus stopped beside him as the doors opened as he stepped onto the bus.

"**Hey Jesse over here!'' **Jaden called over as Jesse spotted him smiling as went to where his friend was sitting as he sat down beside him as the two clasped their hands in a silent way of greeting each other

"**Hey Jay, I'm really surprised that you were able to make it and this time?'' **Jesse said to Jaden as it was just after 6:45am a good whole hour or so before school even started

"**Yeah, I can't believe you convinced me to out at this time... Usually I'm still asleep'' **Jaden said laughing slightly as he then yawned as Jesse smiled at him

"**Well you did say you usually don't have enough time for breakfast... Since the school does do a breakfast before the first bell I figured we could go, besides Alexis and others are gonna be there'' **Jesse said as Jaden nodded in agreement as he looked out the window as the bus drove done the long road

"**Unfortunately Blair will be there... I was really hoping that I won't have to deal with her'' **Jaden whined as the image of Blair crept into his head as he shivered with slight fear

"**Relax Jay, you'll just have to tough it out for now... Maybe you'll get lucky and she won't be there, or you can just hide or something'' **Jesse said as Jaden chuckled at his friend statement

* * *

**(Meanwhile at the school's cafeteria)**

Inside the school's large cafeteria facility Alexis, Roxanne, Jade, Syrus, Zane and Atticus were eating a breakfast provided by the school. As Jesse had said earlier the school does a daily breakfast for all the students between 6:30 to 7:50, the friends were waiting for Jaden and Jesse to arrive.

Alexis, Roxanne and Syrus were sitting around a table while Zane, Jade and Atticus were in queue with some other students getting their breakfast. The cafeteria was only filled with a handful or two of students, including Blair, Victoria and their group, this would unfortunate for Jaden.

"**Yeah, but I still can't get over the way Jaden puts his face when Blair's around... It's so hilarious, he says he doesn't fear anything but when she pops up, he jumps out of his skin'' **Atticus said making of Jaden's fear as he had been having a conversation with Zane and Jade

"**Don't be mean Atticus, I kinda feel sorry for Blair... It's like she's in her own little world when it comes to Jaden... Remember that girl last year who Jaden asked out...'' **Jade said as Atticus thought about this girl she was referring to then it came to him

"**Oh yeah, I remember that... Blair went ballistic! She totally attacked that girl, she kept shouting: Jaden's my boyfriend'' **Atticus said with a sudden burst of laughter

"**That girl has some major issues...'' **Zane said in a disapproving tone, just then Atticus gave his friend a funny look, and then placed his hand on his shoulder

"**If I recall Zane... Wasn't it you that Blair was obsessive with the first time she started here at Domino High'' **the dark brown hair teen said as Zane's eye twitched

"**Yeah, she even broke into your locker once, she stole some of your clothes and rubbed your deck against her face'' **Atticus said laughing as Zane sighed with annoyance

Atticus continued to make jokes about Zane's past issues with Blair and Jaden's currently dilemma with the obsessive girl, as the three of them returned to their table. The six friends ate their breakfast and talked amongst each other, while Roxanne was passing glares towards Victoria.

Just then the door in the cafeteria were pushed opened as Jaden and Jesse had entered the large room, Syrus notice his friend as he shot up from his chair waving at Jaden and Jesse who saw him. Jaden smiled at his friends has he waved at them as he and Jesse went over to get some breakfast before joining their friends.

"**Good morning everyone'' **Jesse said greeting his new friends as they were all sat round the table together with smiling faces

"**Hey guys, how's it hanging?'' **Jaden added as they dug into to their food, the girls slightly giggled at the fact that Jesse was so polite

"**Oh you know, the usual Jay... Atticus making fun of you and my big brother, Roxanne glaring at Victoria..." **Syrus stated as Jaden chuckled while eating his food

"**So what's on the agenda for everyone today?'' **Jade asked with a book in one hand and a fork in the other opening the general conversation for everyone

"**Well I think Jaden, Jesse, Syrus, Chazz and I have chemistry and mathematics first...'' **Alexis said pulling out her timetable from her looking through it

"**Right then we have P.E last on my timetable... I think that we all have that last'' **Jade said reading her timetable as well as everyone's timetable stated P.E as there last period

"**So I guessing there's a possibility will be trying out the new swimming pool'' **Syrus said as there was a chance the students could try out the indoor pool added to the school's sports facility

"**Could be Syrus, but since it's the first week and we weren't told, so it will probably be something else'' **Jade said in response to Syrus's statement, suddenly Jaden let a loud belch

"**Ah man I'm I stuffed... That was so good, I couldn't eat another bite...'' **Jaden said with a huge grin laying back on his chair as he got smiles and laughter from the guys and the girls simply glared at him

"**Jaden, what the hell! That was so nasty!'' **Alexis said with a disapproving look while Jaden simply smiled at her displeasure as all the guys continued to laugh

The group of friends continued to make jokes and have good times, eventually after they finished their breakfast, the first bell rang for the first period of the day. Jaden and the others had met up with their Bastion, Chazz and Hassleberry as they proceeded to their first class.

* * *

Later on after that the bell rang indicating break in which Jaden and the others headed outside the school's grounds for the daily duels. Soon after it was time for second period, Jaden and others had maths much to the brunette's dismay but he got through it in the end.

Then it was Jaden's second favourite time of the day... Lunch! After a good meal and some more duelling, the bell rang once again for the last period for the gang it was P.E. Eventually it was the end of the day as the final bell rang throughout the school as everyone rushed out of school.

Jaden and Jesse were walking out the school grounds and down the road, the others had left already as they were planning to meet Jaden and Jesse later on. They were heading over the Jaden's because Yubel was anxious to meet his new friend properly, due to the fact that Jaden spoke about him a lot.

"**So your sister said she wanted to meet me? Well I'd like to meet your sister'' **the teal hair teen said to his friend who had a nervous look on his face

"**You say that now... But trust me after you meet Yubel, you'll see how much of pain she can be'' **Jaden said with annoyance when Jesse gently elbowed him

"**Jay, don't say that about your sister... It's natural that siblings sometimes argue, but don't call her a pain'' **Jesse told his friend with chuckled at his statement

"**Yeah... Don't get me wrong I love Yubel with all my heart, but most of the time she just gets on my nerves'' **the brunette added as Jesse smiled at him

"**Well I'm sure that's how she must feel about you Jay, she loves you but you get on her nerves'' **Jesse said as Jaden nodded in agreement with him

"**I guess so...'' **Jaden said as he was now looking at the high sky as he and Jesse walked side by side down the road, just then Jesse thought about something and looked at Jaden

"**Hey what about your parents Jaden, what are they like?'' **Jesse asked as Jaden looked at him with dumbfounded look and then his expression went sad, all this time and he hadn't mentioned his parents

"**Oh, my parents? There... There away... They... They've been gone for a while'' **Jaden said as his bright expression had become a depressed one as Jesse looked worried

"**Jaden are you okay? What's wrong?'' **the teal hair boy asked him as Jaden looked at him and suddenly snapped out of his daze and gave him a huge grin

"**Who me? Ah nothing's wrong with me buddy, I just got thinking about something'' **Jaden said rubbing the back on his head as Jesse smiled at him as they continued to walk down the road

The two continued to make small talk as they reached the bus stop, waited and got on bus heading over to Jaden's place. About 10 minutes later, they had gotten off the usual stop for Jaden, walking down another short road before finally coming up to Jaden's house. The two walked up to the door as Jaden took out his keys to unlock the door and enter the house, they walked in as Jaden closed the door behind.

"**Well here's home for me... Welcome'' **Jaden said as Jesse looked around the interior of the house before he and Jaden took off their shoes and jacket leaving by coat and shoes rack

"**It looks really nice here... This is much bigger than our place'' **Jesse said looking around as Jaden led into the living room as he took a seat on the sofa as Jaden stood in the doorway

"**Hey Yubel I'm home! I've brought my friend Jesse with me!'' **Jaden shouted down the hall hoping to get Yubel's attention who was upstairs in her room

"**Oh alright, I'll be down in a minute Jay'' **she shouted from upstairs as her footsteps could be heard as she made her way down the stairs coming into the doorway

"**Jesse... This is my sister Yubel! Yubel this is my pal Jesse''** Jaden said introducing the two to each other as Jesse sat up and shook the older girl's hand

"**Good evening Yubel, it's a pleasure to meet you'' **Jesse said in his usual upbeat and pleasant tone as Yubel smiled at him as she shook his hand

"**No, no, the pleasure's all mine. It's truly a pleasure to meet you, Jaden has been talking about you non-stop all week'' **Yubel said as Jesse eyes slightly widen as he looked at Jaden who grinned

"**Well I've heard a lot about you from Jaden and the others, you're really pretty you know'' **Jesse said as Yubel and Jaden's eyes slightly widen and then the woman started to blush with embarrassment

"**Oh my gosh Jaden, you didn't tell your friend had such good manners, and he was such a charmer!'' **Yubel said with one hand on her cheek

"**Well I'll you both while I get started on dinner, I hope you can stay for dinner Jesse'' **the purple haired woman said as she left for the kitchen as Jesse popped his head through the doorway

"**Oh that sounds great, I was gonna stay until 8 so yes please'' **Jesse said with a faint smile as Jaden looked at his friend, he focused on the unique smile on Jesse's face, there was something about him

"**So... Are we gonna do now Jay?'' **Jesse asked his friend as he turned to see Jaden just staring at him as the brunette snapped out of his little trance

"**Hey, what are you staring at?'' **Jesse asked Jaden who blushed slightly using one of his finger to gently stroke his cheek with eyes looking in another direction

"**Oh, nothing... I was just daydream, sorry if I was staring at you'' **Jaden said as his friend chuckled at him as Jaden suddenly remembered something

"**Hey, I've got of my Neos hero cards upstairs in my room, I'll get those so we can duel!'' **Jaden said as he and Jesse headed up the stairs while Yubel started the preparations on dinner

* * *

The two were upstairs as Jaden opened the door to his as he and Jesse went into the room, the teal haired teen looked around at Jaden's room examining it. He noticed the poster of the elemental heroes duel monsters that Jaden carried in his deck. Just then he noticed Jaden had a double bed and then he grinned as he slightly elbowed the brunette who looked confused.

"**Hey whatcha do that for?'' **Jaden asked holding his arm in slight pain as Jesse continued to smirk at his friend as he went over to the double bed

"**So I take it despite Blair's annoyance, your real lady's man... I take it this double bed more than just extra space'' **Jesse asked Jaden raising his eyebrows as Jaden suddenly realised what he meant

"**Oh, no, no, no, it's not what you think Jesse... I haven't had any girls up here... Besides I haven't you know... Done that'' **Jaden said sitting down on his bed as he felt a little embarrassed and humiliated by this

"**To be honest even if Blair doesn't get in the way... My relationships don't really last'' **Jaden said as he was a bit depressed as Jesse saw the look on his face

"**Oh Jay I'm sorry I wasn't making fun of you or anything'' **Jesse said as he sat down next to his friend as Jaden smiled at him and then laid back on his bed

"**Ah don't worry, to be honest it doesn't really bother me that much... So what about you?'' **the brunette asked his friend whose bright face suddenly went plain

"**Come on don't be shy Jesse... The way you are, I bet you've had a lot of girls chasing after you, probably had a good amount of girlfriends'' **Jaden said laughing as Jesse had the same expression Jaden had earlier

"**Jaden... There's something... I was kinda hoping... Can you sit up please this is important'' **Jesse said in a slightly depressed manner as Jaden looked a little worried as he sat up

"**What is it? What's wrong buddy?'' **Jaden asked as he had a worried look as Jesse turned to look at him as there was a moment of silence between them

"**I wanted to you this the other week, you know when we were at the cafe... But I didn't know how to tell you or how'd you react'' **Jesse said as he sighed while Jaden looked at him

"**How I'd react to what...? You can tell me you know'' **Jaden said as he placed his hand on Jesse's shoulder as the teal haired teen's emerald eyes met Jaden's chocolate eyes

"**The thing is I did used to date girls till about 2 years ago... When I met someone, it was love at first sight'' **Jesse said as he paused as Jaden was still confused

"**I don't quite get it so you meet the girl of your dreams, did something happen between you and her...'' **Jaden was about to finish when Jesse cut him off

"**Not her... Him'' **Jesse said as he buried his head in his arms as Jaden eyes widen as he realised what he slowly took his hand off Jesse's shoulder as there was complete silence between them

"**Him as in a guy...? Jesse, are you telling me... That you're...'' **Jaden said as he could even say it as Jesse let out one big sigh as he looked at his friend

"**Gay... Yes Jaden... I'm gay, I was in love with another guy and we had a relationship'' **Jesse said with his eyes closed as Jaden was still in bit of shock as he gave Jesse shocked look

"**Please don't look at me like that Jay...'' **Jesse asked his friend who remained silent as they was complete silence between for a good two minutes when the teal hair suddenly got up

"**I think I should go, I'm sorry for telling you that, I should've just left it'' **Jesse as he suddenly got up and headed for the door with Jaden getting up and stopping him

"**Hey, hey, hey, wait stop... Don't go Jesse, just wait... I didn't mean to stay silent'' **the brunette said as he had grabbed Jesse's arm stopping him for going as the boy slowly turned his head to look at him

"**I wanna hear more about it... Were best friend after all right? It doesn't matter to me if your gay'' **Jaden said as Jesse faintly smiled as his eyes started to get watery

"**Really... You really mean that?'' **Jesse asked him who nodded in response as Jesse suddenly hugged the brunette who looked shocked as his face went a little pink with blush as he heard Jesse slightly crying

"**Hey its okay Jesse, now come on... We've an hour so let's... Let's talk'' **Jaden as he put his arms around the boy as he suddenly a strange warm feeling in his chest as he held Jesse tighter

* * *

**End of chapter 11**

**Hey guys, hoped you liked the new chapter, sorry it took so long I've been busy with college and other projects. Anyway I'll get to work on the next chapter tomorrow and hopefully it won't take as long as this one. Anyway next time Jesse reluctantly tells Jaden the story about his past relationship and Jaden discovers that he and Jesse have met before as he reveals the tragic truth about his parents. Please leave your reviews and I'll update as soon as, bye for now!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: A feeling deep in my heart, my secret story about my past pt.4**

Jaden and Jesse were sitting on the bed for an about 10 minutes, everything had been quiet between them, the brunette was still a bit of shock that his friend had confessed to being gay. But Jaden had meant what he said earlier, he wasn't judging Jesse based on his sexuality.

But he was curious as he wanted to know more about it. More specifically he wanted to know about this 'person' Jesse had been with and why he'd never mention any of it. Jesse was looking down at the floor as Jaden had been looking at him the whole time, he could see how sad he looked.

"**Umm... Jesse, you okay?'' **Jaden asked his friend as Jesse didn't answer him, he looked like that he was in a trance, Jaden looked even more worried as he gently tapped his shoulder

"**Huh? What was that...? Oh sorry Jay, my mind was... Elsewhere'' **Jesse said looking at Jaden with a faint smile before looking in another direction not wanting to give Jaden eye contact

"**Were you thinking about that guy...? You're boyfriend'' **Jaden asked as Jesse's eyes clenched as he thought that boy and then he sighed with slight depression as Jaden then put his hand on his shoulder

"**Hey... You don't have to talk about if you don't wanna... Its okay Jesse'' **Jaden said trying to comfort and reassure him that he had to tell him anything, then Jesse slightly chuckled

"**No, it's not that I don't want to talk about it... It just that I've never been able to talk about with someone properly'' **Jesse said in a quiet tone as he thought more about it

"**Well that changes with me Jesse... You can talk to me about it, no problem'' **Jaden said with a smile as Jesse looked at him a little shocked and then he smiled looking deeply at Jaden

"**Thanks Jaden... Alright if you really wanna hear about it..." **Jesse said as he remembered a bright unseen smiling face which made Jesse smiled

"**Well for starters, the boy I mentioned... His name's Shawn and he was my...'' **Jesse stopped mid sentence as he thought about this person

"**He was what Jesse...?'' **Jaden asked as Jesse looked at him and smiled as he looked up at the ceiling before giving Jaden an answer

"**He was everything to me...'' **Jesse simply said blushing slightly by what he said as Jaden's eyes slightly widen as Jesse then chuckled which made him a little more confused

"**What's so funny...'' **the brunette asked his friend a little confused while Jesse was laughing as the boy looked at him with a sincere look

"**Nothing... It's just... You remind me of him Jay...'' **Jesse said which made Jaden jerk up a bit, as he smiled faintly as Jesse gently punched his shoulder

"**I mean your personality is different to his, and he was really mature, and serious'' **Jesse added describing the boy as Jaden's face went a bit sour

"**Hey, what's that supposed to mean!'' **Jaden demanded as Jesse smiled at him and then putting his hand on Jaden's shoulder

"**No, no, it's not a bad thing Jay... The way you are is just fine, I'm just saying that their similarities and difference between you'' **Jesse said as remembered more about Shawn

"**Anyway, I'll tell you about everything that happened starting from when I met Shawn...'' **Jesse said as he begun to recount events 2 years prior

* * *

_**(Flashback: 2 years ago...)**_

_It was a pleasant afternoon over a busy New York City, the city was littered with people going and leaving places, traffic jams as far as the eye could see. At a large building where students were socializing, entering and leaving, it was a high school of some kind, the large building had 3 floors, the school grounds was divided with social area at the front and the P.E area behind the building._

_Sitting alone on the steps by the building main doors was a young teenager with familiar teal hair, wearing a long sleeved white shirt with blue lining and a red tie, along with navy blue jeans and brown boots. It was a much younger Jesse as sketching something onto a note pad in his lap, his emerald green pupils were focused as he was drawing a detailed illustration on the fountain opposite him._

_**Back then I was really into my art, I was in to designing landscapes, drawing people and duel monsters... **_

"_**Afternoon Jesse'' **__a girl with red hair called out as Jesse's head looked up to see a red hair girl with three other girls with her waving at him as he waved back which made them giggle and smile_

"_**He's so cute!'' **__one girl in the group said as the others nodded in agreement at her comment_

"_**Don't forget smart and charming!'' **__another girl added as gasp with joy and giggled even more as gave Jesse glances while he continued drawing_

"_**And talented... He draws amazing things, plays soccer for school's team, best duellist here... And best of all he swims!'' **__the red head girl said as they all envisioned Jesse wearing only his swimming trunks_

_**I was really popular with the girls... **_

"_**Hey there you are?'' **__a voice from behind said to Jesse as he turned around to see a boy and girl about his age _

_The boy had short black hair covering one side of his face, ocean blue eyes, tanned skin wearing a grey sleeveless shirt, black jeans and white and blue shoes. The girl had long black hair, amber eyes, tanned skin, she was wearing a red shirt under, a white woolly cuff on one wrist, blue jeans and cream shoes. The girl smiled at Jesse while the boy sighed._

"_**Oh hey Luke, Sophie, were you guys looking for me?'' **__the teal hair boy said with a smile as the two identified as Luke and Sophie sat down next to the boy_

_**Luke and Sophie are my best friends, the three of us had been close since kindergarten...**_

"_**Yeah, you said we were gonna meet up after lunch, since we all have a free period now'' **__Sophie said as he gently tapped Jesse on his shoulder_

"_**Sorry I forgot I came out here and I just...'' **__Jesse paused as he focused back to the fountain and then showed the notepad to Sophie who took it to look at the drawing_

"_**Wow! This looks so great, big brother take at look at this'' **__Sophie said handing the drawing pad over to Luke revealing him as her brother who took it _

"_**Hmm... Not bad, not bad at all? It's really detailed, so you've just been drawing the fountain huh?'' **__Luke asked his friend handing him back the pad as he smiled_

"_**Yeah, I just came out here to find something to draw'' **__Jesse answered as he continued to work on the design _

"_**Well it does look really good, at this rate you'll be getting top marks in your art class'' **__Sophie said which made Jesse smile at her_

_**They were really supportive of me, anyway it was a normal afternoon, we headed back inside...**_

_Jesse, Luke and Sophie were walking down the school hallway, going pass the lane of lockers as they spoke amongst themselves. On the other end of the hallway a boy wearing grey jeans, a buttoned up cream shirt, he had a book in one hand and an mp3 player in the other with wearing a ring. He had red hair and ruby red eyes, his wearing red and white trainers as he was heading into the trio's path._

"_**Hey Jesse were gonna head over to court for some tennis, you gonna come with us?'' **__Sophie asked her friend who smiled at her_

"_**Yeah I just need to put this away in my locker and then I'll meet you guys over there'' **__Jesse said referring to his notepad and books as they were coming up to another corridor _

"_**Alright we'll see you there buddy'' **__Luke said as he and Sophie turned into that corridor waving off to their friend as he continued to walk straight _

_**Then it happened... It was a fated meeting... **_

_Jesse was focusing on his books not looking in front, while the boy opposite him was focused on his music when suddenly the two bumped into each other. Jesse fell to his knew with his things dropping out his hand, the boy turned to see him on ground as he took out his earphones and went over to Jesse._

"_**Hey are you alright?'' **__the boy asked as he got his knees as Jesse turned to look at him_

"_**Yeah, I'm okay, there's no harm... done...'' **__Jesse stop midsentence as his eyes met the boy as stared deeply at him, while he began to pick up Jesse's things_

"_**I'm really sorry about this, I wasn't paying attention, here'' **__the boy said as he handed Jesse back his books and notepad while Jesse was stilling staring at him_

"_**Oh thanks'' **__Jesse simple said taking the books and pad as the boy then stood back up extending his hand out to the teal hair boy who took it as he helped him up_

"_**Well why don't I introduce myself... I'm Shawn Logan, I just started here...'' **__the boy said once again extending his hand to Jesse he looked a little flustered before responding _

"_**Oh, it's nice to meet you Shawn, I'm Jesse... Jesse Anderson, it's a pleasure to meet you'' **__Jesse said shaking Shawn's hand as he suddenly blushed a faint pink _

"_**Likewise... Hey, I don't suppose you could help with me something?'' **__Shawn asked him as he a scrap piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolded showing Jesse the content on it_

"_**I was wondering if you knew where this room was, I'm supposed to collect some text books for my lessons tomorrow'' **__Sam said holding the piece of paper which read '1F-2' on it_

"_**Oh that homeroom 2 on the first floor, that's my homeroom, I'll take you there'' **__Jesse asked offering to take Shawn there who nodded in response _

"_**Oh really? Thanks a lot'' **__Shawn said putting the paper back in his pocket as Jesse led him down another corridor as they reached a staircase going up the steps_

_**It was strange the first time we met, but we got to talking about stuff...**_

"_**So you study art huh? What kind of things to do you paint?'' **__Shawn asked Jesse who handed the boy his note pad as he opened to see Jesse's work_

"_**I don't really paint so much, more drawing and designing really...'' **__Jesse said as they walked up the stairs as the red hair boy's face lit up as he saw Jesse's drawings_

"_**Wow... These are amazing, you're really talented... Whoa...'' **__the red head said as he went through the pages as Jesse smiled_

_About two minutes later the two young men reached the first floor of the building as they in another hallways as there were two doors on opposite sides in front of them. They over to door on the right which read '1f-2' the two stopped as Jesse gently knocked waiting for a reply as Shawn looked at him._

"_**Okay here we are... Just wait and Mr. Thomson will let you in'' **__Jesse said as he began to head back down the stairs he suddenly felt something tugging on him_

"_**Wait... Can I ask you a quick question'' **__Shawn asked Jesse holding on to the back on his shirt as the teal haired boy turned to look at him_

"_**Umm... Sure, what is it you wanna ask me'' **__Jesse asked Shawn as the boy looked deeply at him as there was a moment of complete silence _

"_**Do you... Maybe... Wanna hang out after school or something'' **__Shawn asked in a nervous tone as he rubbed the back on his head as Jesse looked confused and then smiled_

"_**Umm... That's a bit random, but yeah sure, I don't see why not?'' **__Jesse answered as he chuckled slightly as Shawn's eyes slightly lit up as extended his hand once again to Jesse_

"_**Great... So I'll see you later, nice meeting you Jesse'' **__the red head said as Jesse shook his hand again as the door opened showing the teacher as Shawn walked into room leaving Jesse standing in the hallway_

_**He was really odd at first we became so close... After a couple of months we were inseparable... **_

_**Then one night when we were out with the others...**_

_**Time skip: 3 months later**_

_Within the mere months Jesse and Shawn had become the best of friends, he had become good friends with Luke and Sophie as well. The groups were out in the large neon busy city as they were heading over to the movies to watch a film. Sophie was walking beside her brother, and Jesse and Shawn were next to each other walking behind them. They were wearing their winter clothing as they walked down the busy street._

"_**So have we decided what film were gonna watch? I suggest a nice...'' **__Sophie was about finishing when her brother cut her off by putting his hand over her mouth_

"_**Don't you dare even say romantic...? If I have to sit through over pointless touchy feely bull crap, I'll hang myself over that pole'' **__Luke said pointing to a random lamppost as the others laughed_

"_**Oh don't be so over dramatic Luke! If I recall didn't I catch you watching Romeo and Juliet late night with you all teary'' **__Sophie said as Luke's whole body jerked as his face went a bit red_

"_**I had to watch that because of my literature homework! And was not crying, I just had allergies that's all'' **__Luke said looking in another direction as Sophie giggled as did Jesse and Shawn_

"_**Hey there's nothing wrong with that Luke, and romantic film would be nice'' **__Jesse said trying to be the voice of reason as Luke turned his head to look at his friend_

"_**You know you can be such a girl sometimes you know that Jesse'' **__Luke said as Jesse gently punch him in the back as Sophie then did the same to his arm_

"_**Well it's two for romance... What do you suggest we watch then?'' **__Sophie asked her brother as he thought about it and then clicked his fingers with a smile_

"_**Oh, how bout that new horror film that came about last week... Bloody nightmare 4'' **__Luke said with slight excitement as Sophie rolled her eyes_

"_**Well that sounds... Interesting'' **__Jesse simply said as he then looked at Shawn, his eyes were fixated his friend who was at the sights around him_

"_**Oh no, were not watching a gory horror film, I don't wanna have nightmares the week... Besides me and Jesse are still only 14 Luke'' **__Sophie said as her brother remembered that the film was rated 15 and over_

"_**Fine then... but there's gotta be something we can all agree on... Hey Shawn what about you?'' **__Luke asked Shawn who focused back to the group and looked at Luke, Jesse quickly snapped out his trance_

"_**Well... Sophie, you want to see something with romance... Luke you want something with some blood and action... There's gotta be a compromise'' **__the red hair teen said thinking about something_

"_**Oh how about that other horror film... Underworld Rise of the Lycans, that got romance, horror and violence'' **__Shawn said as everyone nodded in agreement _

"_**But what about the age rate, that's still a 15 Shawn'' **__Jesse said as he and Sophie were still too young but then Shawn simply poked him on his forehead_

"_**Your about our height, and as long as they don't ask will just walk in'' **__Shawn said as Sophie and Luke smiled as did the teal hair as they continued walk_

* * *

_**(About an hour later) **_

_The four had been watching their agreed movie for last hour, inside the theatre room there was a large number of people in there watching the film. They were sitting on the third row with the order of Luke, Sophie Jesse and Shawn, their eyes were locked deeply onto the screen. Just then Shawn eyes turned slightly into Jesse direction as the older boy looked at him, he smiled faintly as he blushed. _

_Shawn had wanted to ask Jesse something since the time they first met at school, then slowly without thinking he creepily moved his hand over to Jesse's which was resting arm on his seat. He kept looking back and forth from Jesse's face to his as it got closer and closer. Just a gruesome scene was shown on the screen as everyone screamed as Jesse quickly turned into Shawn's arms which made him blush_

"_**Ha! He didn't even see that coming'' **__Luke simply said as Sophie had just covered her eyes, she slowly opened her eyes to see Jesse in Shawn's arms as he suddenly got out his arms_

"_**Oh jeez, I'm sorry about that Shawn... Just a reflex'' **__Jesse as he suddenly saw Shawn's face now pink with blush which the teal haired boy's face start to blush as Sophie watched them_

"_**What's wrong...? You're face is all...'' **__Jesse tried to say as the two looked deeply at each other as Shawn suddenly got up as Jesse looked confused_

"_**Umm... Sorry I've just gotta go to the bathroom, I'll be right back'' **__the red head said as he suddenly left for the bathroom as Jesse went after him_

_**I wanted to know what was wrong... And then that's when everything changed...**_

_Jesse was standing by the bathroom door of the cinema, he paused for a moment and then entered the facility to see if Shawn was alright. Once inside the toilets he saw Sam by the sink, he face was soaked with water as he was looking at his reflection. Jesse stopped for a moment before he went to his friend, Shawn saw his friend and smiled faintly as he stood up properly and went over to him._

"_**Are you alright Shawn...?'' **__Jesse said as went over to Shawn, he could the heat coming from his friend as he placed his hands on Shawn's face, he looked flustered, sweaty and dizzy_

"_**I'm fine... Just a little light headed that's all'' **__Shawn answered as his eyes were half opened, his blush was red with heat as Jesse's gently hands were moving all over his face_

"_**No you're not, you're burning up... Do you have a fever or something?'' **__Jesse said he took off his waist jacket, folding it up and then running it under the cold water_

"_**Hold still...'' **__Jesse said as he placed the cold wet jacket on his friend's forehead trying to cooling him off, Shawn looked at him deeply _

"_**Jesse... There's something I've been... Meaning to ask you...'' **__Shawn said as Jesse moved the wet jacket down to his neck while the teal haired looked at him_

"_**What is it Shawn?'' **__Jesse asked him in gently tone as the two looked at each other, then _

_Suddenly without thinking Shawn took Jesse into his arms and pressed his lips against his as Jesse's eyes were shot wide open in shock, he was about the break the kiss but then suddenly a feeling came over him. Jesse felt the warmth from Shawn's body enveloping him._

_The boy's face was bright pink, his eyes were wide open, just then Shawn who had closed his eyes the moment their lips touched, slowly opened to see what he was doing. The red hair boy eyes shot open as he released Jesse from his hold breaking their kiss, they both looked shocked._

"_**I'm... I'm so sorry Jesse I... I didn't mean to...'' **__Shawn tried to say something while Jesse was still in shock as he slightly backed away from Shawn_

"_**I'm sorry, I've gotta go...'' **__Shawn said as he ran past Jesse leaving the bathroom leaving Jesse in complete shock as he stood there in silence_

* * *

**(Back to reality)**

"**So wait, he just suddenly kissed you and then ran away?'' **Jaden said with slight shock as Jesse smiled faintly as Jaden's reaction, they had been lying on Jaden's bed for nearly an hour

"**Yeah... I was... weird at first... After that Shawn had left the movies, I didn't see or hear from him for the whole weekend'' **Jesse said thinking more about that night

"**So what happened after that Jesse...? With you and Shawn'' **Jaden asked his friend as he sat up while Jesse looked at him

"**Well the next time I saw him... It was on Monday, I had texted him to meet me before school started'' **Jesse said to Jaden as he looked at Jaden's desk

"**I'll always remember that day... It was day that he and I became lovers'' **Jesse said as Jaden listened to the way he said those words as he smiled at him

"**It sounds like you really loved him... Tell me about that day'' **Jaden asked him as the teal haired boy smiled as he remembered back to one of the best days of his life

* * *

**(Back to the flashback, 2 days later)**

_It was a cold winter morning over, there was light snow falling over the city, the ground was covered in 3 ft of snow, the roads were icy as trucks were salting the roads. Jesse was wearing and white jacket with blue lining, a lilac jumper under it, as well as a lilac scarf with brown trousers and boots. He was walking up to the school, it was really empty as it was still too early for students to be arriving._

_Jesse stood in front of the open gate of the school, he paused for a moment remembering the other night, he took a deep breath and sighed as his breath was visible due to the cold temperature. Then he entered the school grounds, he looked around to see if he could see Shawn, just then he saw him sitting on the steps by the main building. The red hair teen looked up to see Jesse walking towards him. _

"_**Hey Jesse...'' **__the red hair boy simple said as he slightly looked away in another direction _

"_**Hey...'' **__Jesse said as he sat beside Shawn on the cold steps, Shawn was looking up at the sky as the snow gently fell from the clouds, Jesse was twiddling his fingers as he waited for one of them to say something_

"_**Listen, about the other night at the movies... I'm really sorry for kissing you, I didn't think...'' **__Shawn said apologising to his friend who simply smiled_

"_**Don't worry about it Shawn, its fine...'' **__the teal haired boy said as he looked at Shawn, then he looked a little embarrassed as he wanted to ask the red head something_

"_**So... I take it that you're... You know...'' **__Jesse was trying to come out and say it but it was awkward and a delicate subject, Shawn smiled at him_

"_**Gay... Yeah, I'm gay Jesse... I was meaning to tell you months ago... I had just thought that you were gay as well'' **__Shawn said as Jesse eyes widen a bit with shock at his friend's statement _

"_**To be honest in the weeks we became close I started to...'' **__Shawn said mid sentence as Jesse looked at little worried_

"_**Started to what Shawn?'' **__Jesse asked Shawn who then a faint smile on his face as he cheeks started to go pink as he looked at his friend_

"_**I started to fall in love with you... It was weird but you just made my heart drop'' **__Shawn said as Jesse backed away a bit as his face went pink as he smiled slightly _

"_**Really... I made you feel that... I had no idea'' **__Jesse as he was a little shocked but smiled as he looked at Shawn, then red hair suddenly pulled a small piece of paper_

"_**What's that...?'' **__Jesse asked his friend who chuckled as he started to unfold the parchment, it a large amount of writing on it as Shawn held it with both hands_

"_**It's... It's a poem I wrote a while back... About you...'' **__Shawn said with reluctant as Jesse eyes widen at bit and then moved closer to his friend_

"_**You wrote a... A poem about me... Can I see it Shawn?'' **__Jesse asked the red hair teen as he started to blush, then he shifted his position facing Jesse_

"_**No... But... Can I read it to you instead? It doesn't really rhyme like most poems if that's okay'' **__Shawn explained as the teal hair teen smiled nodding his head as Shawn began to read_

"_**You are in my heart and soul... When our eyes meet I see only you in my sight... When you're around me I burn and sweat with passion...'' **__Shawn read as Jesse listened deeply, that last part made him think of the incident at the cinema_

"_**Even in the darkness, your smile is a never ending light... I deeply long for your sweet kiss, to hold your smooth bare body in my arms ...'' **__Shawn continued as Jesse's face went bright red at that last verse_

"_**My love for you is as powerful as a winter's blizzard, our hearts will forever be chained together... My love... will always and forever be you'' **__Shawn said finishing his poem as Jesse's expression had changed, he looked infatuated _

"_**Well... What do you say?'' **__Shawn asked with faint red blush across his face as Jesse had a funny smile and pink blush faint on his face as the red hair boy looked confused _

"_**That was... That was so beautiful Shawn... Is that how you really feel about me?'' **__Jesse asked him as Shawn nodded slightly as he then stood up looking the snow falling over the ground_

"_**So... What's your answer Jesse Anderson...?'' **__Shawn asked Jesse as the teal haired teen stood up taking Shawn's hand as he looked deeply at him_

"_**You're my friend Shawn, we've become so close in these last few months... I've felt different around you, and when you kissed me I felt a spark...'' **__Jesse began to explain to him_

"_**And after hearing that poem you wrote about me... I just need one more thing to give you your answer'' **__Jesse said as he then placed his hands on Shawn's cheeks and smiled_

"_**What are you doing...?'' **__Shawn asked as Jesse suddenly locked his lips with Shawn's, he looked shocked as he then closed his eyes as he put his arms around Jesse's waist_

_**That was my true first kiss with Shawn... Everything was hot and like fireworks...**_

_Jesse's arms were now around Shawn's neck as their kiss had deepened, the younger teen had opened his mouth allowing Shawn's tongue entrance as their tongues danced with each other. Jesse could feel the warmth around it as the cold winter air and snow fell around them, with each second Shawn pulled Jesse closer to him, after two minutes Shawn broke their kiss as the two quietly gasped for air._

"_**So I take that as a yes then...?'' **__Shawn asked Jesse who smiled and then kissed the red hair on his cheek making him blush as he just nodded_

"_**I love you Shawn Logan... That's my answer...'' **__Jesse answered as he tightly hugged his new boyfriend as Shawn wrapped his arms around him_

"_**Really? That's great, that's really great!'' **__Shawn said with great joy as he held Jesse up and started spinning around with him as the laughed together, spinning in the falling snow_

* * *

**End of chapter 12**

**Hey guys, did you enjoy the new chapter, this is longest one so far, sorry for the long wait, finished this on Saturday but internet was down until today. Any I've been working the new chapter since then and it'll be done very soon. Next time Jesse continues on with his story as he remembers another incident in his childhood which connects him and Jaden even closer. Please leave your reviews and I'll update soon, bye for now!**


End file.
